Ballads and Love Songs
by Hitokun
Summary: For Kumiko and Reina, there are overt confessions and romantic overtones. They both love music, but there's no doubt that their feelings for each other are much stronger. A collection of short KumiRei one-shots.
1. Performance (S2E5)

**A/N:** Helloooooooo. I have exams. Always. I shouldn't be writing lol, but today is Hibike Wednesday! I give myself a bit of leeway on these sacred days.

So here:

 _ **-SPOILER ALERT!-**_ _ **-SPOILER ALERT!-**_ _ **-SPOILER ALERT!-**_

for episode 5 of S2. I have warned you.

In other news, this will be the first of many random short one-shots (~1k words). I will, of course, still have my random long one shots and try to finish my multi-chaptered things.

I hope you enjoy it and please review if you would like to see more of these 'short' one-shots! Thank you!

* * *

"Hey, Reina…"

Mizore and Nozomi's relationship piqued Kumiko's interest. To know that the oboist could say such things so readily made Kumiko curious.

"Do you play for someone in particular or anything like that?"

Kumiko watched Reina's face for a reaction, but it was minimal.

"I've never thought about it really."

 _It was nothing but honest._

"If I had to choose, I would say for myself."

There was a hint of a lie in there and Kumiko could tell. Reina's deep violet eyes flickered with something...with something that told the euphonium player that maybe there was more to it.

Whether or not it was just her eyes playing tricks on her, Kumiko didn't mind. A giant smile spread across her lips. After all…

"Reina, that's so Reina of you to say!" Kumiko couldn't hide her emotions as she pounced on the shorter girl, throwing her arms around Reina's neck as she laughed. She was overjoyed. Reina wasn't like that. She lived for herself and liked to do things at her own pace.

Kumiko loved that about the trumpeter.

"W-What, are you teasing me?" Reina struggled with the sudden weight on her back, the wind knocked out of her as she supported the tall brunette with all her might. If Reina had to say, Kumiko was definitely heavier than her euphonium. She grinned at the mental comparison, a genuine smile edging onto her face as the brunette leaned back onto her feet. They stood quietly as Kumiko embraced the trumpeter from behind, letting her arms dangle from her shoulders as she toyed idly with Reina's ribbon. Reina could feel Kumiko's body warm against her back, the softness of her chest pressing up against her shoulder blades.

It made the usually stoic Reina blush, but it wasn't like the taller girl could see it from her angle.

However, as Kumiko nuzzled her cheek against Reina's, she did notice that the trumpeter was a bit warmer than usual.

Kumiko dropped her voice to a whisper, "I wasn't planning on it, but if you're going to get all embarrassed like that, l'd definitely be tempted."

Reina swallowed hard, her breathing getting erratic, her heart racing.

"Kumiko…you've been spending too much time with Asuka-senpai these days."

Kumiko laughed at that, squeezing Reina tighter.

"I wonder if that's what it is! Maybe you're just getting to know my bad side!"

Kumiko's laughter rumbled in her chest and Reina could feel the vibrations through her back. It was oddly comforting and somewhat…intimate. Reina's thoughts wandered.

It was different from holding hands or sharing a futon-well sharing was one way to put it. The euphonium player more or less invaded her futon during the training camp. Each time, she sheepishly apologized for her 'mistake', attributing it to bad sleep habits. Whatever the reason, Reina found it strange that she didn't mind waking up to Kumiko underneath her sheets, clutching her like a teddy bear. Sometimes, Kumiko would nuzzle her face against her like she did now, her arms snaked around her body, wandering and creeping under the hem of her shirt...

"I already said that that's what I like about you! Let's just…get going, okay?"

Without another word, Reina started walking, dragging Kumiko along as the brunette protested slightly.

Reina felt the heat rise to her face, painting her cheeks an indignant red. It was embarrassing to think about how she missed those early mornings with Kumiko at her side, tangled in her blankets and around her body, making her heart race like she was in love.

How absurd.

Embarrassment wasn't something the proud Kousaka Reina was familiar with.

However…it was embarrassingly effortless for Kumiko to elicit such a response.

She wondered when Kumiko started to have that effect on her. It was unnerving to say the least. Reina suddenly realized something, her thoughts going back to the question the brunette posed just minutes ago.

* * *

"Kumiko, I think I'll play for _you_."

Kumiko stared at Reina, blinking. She knew the trumpeter wasn't easily influenced by others, so she wondered about the sudden change of heart. She gripped her euphonium tightly, still thinking of a reply.

It was out of the blue, sudden, whimsical almost. However, it was so like Reina to decide that so nonchalantly.

She wondered if it had to do with Mizore and Nozomi, who were just meters away from them. As always, they were being nauseatingly sweet with their ridiculously obvious romantic overtones. Maybe Reina was mirroring that for some reason. It was a surreal day after all. The members of the Kitauji concert band were all huddled backstage, listening to one of the best schools in Osaka play. Myoujou was good, terrifyingly so.

If anyone said they weren't anxious, it would definitely be a lie. Was Reina anxious? Were her nerves what sparked something so sudden? It must have been. There was no other explanation for it, was there? However, Kumiko wondered if this was the case as she observed Reina. The girl seemed relaxed, holding her trumpet comfortably in her hands, a stark contrast to how Kumiko gripped her instrument with white knuckles.

Kumiko continued to stare until she furrowed her brows and reasoned away the sudden declaration. "Shouldn't you be playing for Taki-sensei instead?" Not like Kumiko wasn't flattered, but it seemed too good to be true.

Reina leaned in. She was whispering now.

"Are you sure?"

Kumiko melted at the sight of Reina's puppy dog eyes, the trumpeter being far too adorable and far too out of character.

"It'll end up a stuffy, overheated ballad." Reina cracked a grin.

 _Oh, so she was joking, was she?_

"Ah…that would be a problem, wouldn't it?" Kumiko played along and her lips tugged up into a smile, her tension melting away.

"So I'm going to play for you, Kumiko." Reina had a similar expression on her face, an infectious grin on her slightly parted lips. "I think it's more fitting, after all."

"Oh, is that right? What kind of song would it be?" Kumiko was curious.

Reina leaned in, their brass instruments met with 'clink' as she pressed her forehead against Kumiko's. "It'd be an exciting and passionate love song of course."

Kumiko tried to stifle her laughter, wondering how Reina could have said that with a straight face. "Pfft! Reina, what's with that!"

"Just watch me. I'll make sure that none of the other solos even come close." Reina had a hard determination in her eyes as she said this, matching her confident smile.

Chuckling softly, Kumiko raised a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Reina's ear. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You'd better pay attention, Kumiko." Reina mirrored the euphonium player, bringing up her free hand as she ran her fingers through the tresses that framed Kumiko's face. "After all, I don't want you to miss my confession of love. We haven't had one in a while, have we?"

Kumiko felt her heart swell with joy at Reina's words. Reina was always on her mind, and no matter what, Kumiko's attention was always on the trumpeter. After all, Kumiko had already decided long ago that she would play for Reina's sake.


	2. Impromptu

**A/N:** I am such a...I dunno lol. Argh. Exam tomorrow and I still had to get this off my chest. Definitely stressed and I think that writing out my frustrations is much better than drowning them in ice cream and chocolate. Although...I already did that this morning.

Oh well!

I hope you enjoy this piece of randomness. I would greatly appreciate a review and feel free to get my creative wheels turning by sending any prompts/ideas my way if you so like :) My writing is done mainly on a whim...so no guarantees, but been hitting a bit of a rut these days.

TLDR: Exam tmrw. I can't fudged to study for another 12 hours. Please enjoy and review!

Main themes: _romance, light-hearted, lunch, confession, K+_

* * *

"Oh, Kumiko, that looks good."

It was Reina who said this, her eyes widening as Kumiko opened her lunchbox. She gestured to a fluffy looking omelette that was fried to golden perfection. It took up nearly half the container and the trumpeter eyed it enviously.

"Hehe…I asked my mom to pack me extra since you liked it so much last time, Reina." Kumiko grinned as she picked up her chopsticks, breaking off a piece as she lifted it up to Reina's mouth. "Here."

It was a familiar gesture between the two, and there was no trace of awkwardness about it. Without a second thought, Reina brushed her bangs out of her face, tucking the stray strands behind her ear. She opened her mouth eagerly and let the brunette feed her. The perfect combination of sweet and savory hit her tongue as she bit into the creamy omelette. She let out a small sound of contentment. "Mmmm." The trumpeter covered her hand over her mouth as she chewed, speaking in between bites. "It's good."

It really was good, especially when cafeteria bread was the only other contender today.

"I know, right? I've been trying to learn the recipe, but it's definitely more complicated than it looks…" Kumiko smiled weakly as she said this, thinking back to all her failed attempts. She ended up eating her under-seasoned and over-seasoned omelettes for a week straight. Just the thought of it made her cringe.

"I can't wait to try your cooking, Kumiko. I'm sure it'll be even better than your mom's."

"Right…" Kumiko laughed sheepishly, gesturing to feed Reina another piece.

Reina gladly accepted, her sandwich still sealed in plastic.

Again, in between bites, Reina tried to convince Kumiko. "I'm sure of it. Anyway, I know I'll like whatever you make."

Kumiko flushed a light pink, grinning from ear to ear as she scoffed, embarrassed. "Geez…Reina…flattery won't get you anywhere." Unconvincingly, the euphonium player tried to cover up how overjoyed she was to receive such a vote of confidence from the other girl.

Reina swallowed, licking her lips. "It's true. If it's Kumiko, I'll accept any part of you. Even if your cooking is inedible, I'll support you until you get it right."

"Reina…" Kumiko recoiled slightly, arching an eyebrow skeptically. "That was very touching at first, but I'm not really sure about that last part."

"It's a compliment. It takes dedication, of course." Reina said matter-of-factly.

Kumiko laughed. "Whose dedication? Sounds like you're just complimenting yourself for saying you'll stick by me!"

Reina grinned, parting her lips as Kumiko held out another morsel of home cooked goodness. It was a piece of salmon glazed with miso, a smidge of sauce smearing the corner of Reina's lips as it entered her mouth.

As the trumpeter chewed, Kumiko reached out, wiping off the smudge with the pad of her thumb. Without thinking, the brunette licked the sauce off her finger, her eyes lighting up at the rich savory taste. "Mmmmm. I definitely wish I took after my mom more, especially for her cooking…" She had a contemplative look on her face as she said this, completely missing the way Reina's violet eyes stared widely at her.

Reina felt the heat rise to her cheeks as the brunette so causally made her heart skip a beat. She licked her lips subconsciously as she averted her eyes suddenly, trying to censor her thoughts.

Kumiko caught the subtle motion, grinning before taking in a mouthful of food for herself.

Two pairs of eyes were locked onto the sight they just witnessed. It was so sweet, so nauseatingly sweet that they thought they had their wager settled.

As Kumiko and Reina continued to chat and work away at the lunchbox, Hazuki and Midori sat across from them, stared somewhat blankly at the two girls, wondering if they had become invisible once the lunch bell rang. It wasn't unusual for Kumiko and Reina to be so friendly, but it was the first time that they saw it at this level of…intensity. Reina didn't usually eat lunch with them, but today was an odd day of sorts. It was grim and rainy outside, so Kumiko dragged Reina into their classroom since the trumpeter couldn't make use of the the roof today.

Hazuki was visibly annoyed that the two were being too lovey-dovey to pay attention to them. Regardless, she figured that this was a good a time as any other. After all, she had wondered for a while…and her suspicions came out as more of a passive aggressive remark. She didn't want to be bitter about losing, but she thought she might as as well get it over with.

"Haha…you guys sure are close. It's like you're dating or something!"

Kumiko and Reina froze, looking over suddenly at the outlandish comment. Kumiko had her chopsticks in mid-air, the piece of egg slipping from her grasps and back into her lunchbox.

It fell with a soft plop.

Kumiko's eyes widened. Reina blinked, taken aback.

"W-Why would you say t-that?"

"We're not."

The euphonium player and the trumpeter both replied at the same time, Kumiko's frazzled response and Reina's collected reply jumbled together.

Midori laughed awkwardly at the reactions as she swore under her breath. She sighed as she continued to eat her lunch. She did have a running bet with Hazuki about whether or not Kumiko and Reina were dating, but...it looked like she just lost. Sighing, the petite girl shook her head, trying to recall which days the cafeteria had their cheapest lunch specials. After all, her sudden loss definitely stung, especially when Hazuki was about ready to admit defeat.

"Ah really? I guess I got the wrong idea then…" Hazuki laughed awkwardly at this, scratching her head. "My bad! I guess I just jumped to conclusions. Silly me!" The tuba player tried to suppress her excitement at having just won a free lunch, shooting Midori a triumphant glance.

Kumiko put her food down, her chopsticks still in her hand as she waved her arms frantically. An uncomfortable mix of a smile and a grimace was on her face, her emotions as clear as mud. She chanced a sidelong look at Reina before turning to Hazuki and Midori. "That's right! W-we're not! No, no! There's no way! Reina and I aren't dating haha…I mean…Reina's just so pretty and talented…and uh I'm just…you know? T-There's- There's…no way!" Kumiko rambled on for a bit, laughing nervously as she let her words tumble out as they popped into her head.

Beside the panicking brunette, Reina blinked wordlessly, deep in thought. Her reply was reflex if anything and she wondered if it was too late to take it back. The trumpeter's cheeks were colored a bright red now, unable to hide the strange feeling that leapt into her throat.

A thick atmosphere settled in between Kumiko and Reina, the two girls acting uncharacteristically shy. Something had changed between them. It was subtle, but it made a world of difference.

They ate in silence as Hazuki and Midori picked up the conversation, droning on about everything and anything mundane. Reina opened her sandwich, taking small bites of her yakisoba bread, wishing that she could have had more of Kumiko's lunch. The awkwardness melted away after a few minutes and Midori and Hazuki started up a heated discussion about expensive school lunches.

Kumiko turned to Reina.

"Hey, Reina…"

Apprehensively, Reina met Kumiko's eyes. "Hm? What's wrong, Kumiko?"

Their gazes locked and a curiosity hung in the air between them.

Kumiko smiled sheepishly as she pointed to Reina's hands. "Do you mind if…I have a bite? I've been wanting to ask you for a while now."

A smile tugged at Reina's lips. She could tell that the brunette was thinking the same thing she was and it wasn't about the bread. Well, on some level, it was… Reina knew that yakisoba bread was Kumiko's favorite. That's why she got it in the first place…but that aside, she could tell by the way Kumiko bit her lower lip that something else was on her mind.

Reina grinned. She had to take this chance. Hazuki and Midori were still preoccupied in their now almost shouting match about katsu curry, too absorbed to notice anything else around them.

"Of course, but there's been something I've been meaning to ask you too." Reina handed the sandwich to the brunette, but leaned in as she did so. Taking this opportunity, Reina quickly whispered to Kumiko, her words making the euphonium player blush.

" _Why aren't we going out?"_

As Reina leaned back into her seat, Kumiko took a large bite out of the trumpeter's sandwich to hide her sudden embarrassment. She tried to will the color of her face to return to normal, but her cheeks were adamant on staying a beet red.

"Are you going to answer me, Kumiko?" Reina propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin in her hands as she looked on in amusement. She smiled smugly at the brunette's reaction. It was delicious, even more so than the homecooking she had.

Swallowing her large bite with a loud gulp, Kumiko turned to the girl who teased her relentlessly. "D-definitely not! Not until you do it properly, Reina…" Kumiko mustered up her best attempt at acting indignant, but her stutter took all the menacing out of her voice.

Still savoring the sight, Reina tilted her head slightly in question. "What do you mean?"

Kumiko swallowed hard, but this time it was just her nerves. She cleared her throat slightly as she muttered under her breath. "That was…probably the worst confession you've given me so far…"

Reina blinked for a second, wondering if she heard the brunette correctly.

The shy and submissive look on Kumiko's face told her she wasn't mistaken. Reina's concern melted into a smile. She reached out a hand to the flustered brunette, placing her palm on Kumiko's cheek affectionately. "I'll make it up to you, Kumiko. Trust me."

Midori and Hazuki suddenly stopped their bickering, surprised at the sudden public display of affection from Reina. Hazuki was going to lose her free lunch, but she wasn't going to find out just yet.


	3. Force of habit

**A/N** : You know when I said I'd keep them short? Like ~1000 words? Well, I lied...I seriously have a penchant for dragging things out in my writing.

Well, have some randomness. I wrote this all in one sitting, so forgive my typos/OOCness!

Please read and review if you liked it!

 **Main themes:** _comedy_ , _romance, friends, reunion, everyone's gay_

* * *

"Kumiko-chan, your apartment is so nice! How can you afford to live here by just working part-time?"

"Oh, haha…well, I live with my boyfriend, so-"

Every head in the room turned to stare at Kumiko and the brunette paled.

She clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. It was careless of her, exposing the...she supposed, 'secret' she had been keeping for a while now. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and she swore under her breath. _Damn it._

Kumiko squirmed under the disbelieving stares of her high school friends and her sister. They were all seated in her kitchen, staring silently as the clock ticked loudly in the background.

Midori and Hazuki let out a collective gasp, excited to hear such a juicy piece of gossip, but also lamenting the fact that they were still single at the age of 25…

Shuuichi averted his eyes, feeling conflicted as he tried to sort out his feelings. It wasn't like he still liked Kumiko…after all, he got over her in college and was dating this girl from his workplace now. He was completely happy with…wait…what was her name again?

Natsuki and Yuuko rolled their eyes, wondering why they gave up a lazy Sunday to be here. Sure, it was nice hanging out with old friends and this piece of news was pretty shocking... It was too bad that Mizore and Nozomi were too busy planning their overseas wedding to join in on the fun. More importantly, they were disappointed that Kumiko didn't say girlfriend instead.

Asuka, who was usually the nosiest one about people's love lives, was strangely apathetic today. The bright display of her phone reflected back in her glasses as she checked up on work updates. She was clad in a sharp business suit, due back in the office in case the deal fell through.

The eldest of the group, Mamiko, sat at the head of the table, a protective hand on her very pregnant belly. She simply stared at her sister like she had grown two heads. She broke the silence, unable to handle the news.

"What the hell, Kumiko?" Mamiko raised an eyebrow, more surprised with how her little sister had managed that without her or their parents finding out.

"Haha…I swear I was going to tell you all…It's not like I've been trying to hide it or anything…It just never came up?" Kumiko shrunk in her seat as she laughed nervously. This technically was not a lie. It was just that no one in their group of friends ever bothered to ask her about her love life. Well...Kumiko decided that Shuuichi didn't count.

"So, how long have you been with the guy?" Natsuki cut to the chase as she leaned over the table, grinning maniacally. There was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to put Kumiko in the hot seat. It was one of the things she missed from her high school days. Undoubtedly, Kumiko always had the best reactions.

"U-Uh…" Kumiko looked down at her lap, fidgeting with her hands. Without looking up, she squeaked out a reply, her voice cracking slightly. "I guess…around 8 years?"

"WHAT!?"

This time, everyone around the table had the same reaction, even Asuka whose attention was torn away from her phone.

Kumiko cringed at the sudden outburst at her confession, resorting to nervous laughter as her standard reply now.

"Oumae-chan, how could you keep this from all of us!?" Asuka stood, slamming her palm down onto the dinner table with the dramatic flair everyone remembered. "I thought you were the most innocent of all the little sheep under my watch, but to think that a wolf stole you away and dared corrupt the sanctity of-"

Yuuko suddenly stood, interrupting Asuka to everyone's relief.

"Even though we all went our separate ways after graduation, it's not like we didn't keep in touch!" The feisty blonde had her hands square on her hips, genuine annoyance on her face. It wasn't like she and Kumiko were close, but they had gotten to know each other over the years, especially since she was always included as Natsuki's plus one...

"That's right! Kumiko-chan…I can't believe that you would…keep such a thing from us…" Midori sniffled, a hurt expression on her face, authentic looking tears in her eyes.

Hazuki jumped in, shaking her head. "Yeah…it's a real shocker, Kumiko. I know I was all Tsukamoto this and Tsukamoto that…but you didn't have to be so secretive about your boyfriend just because you were afraid you'd hurt his feelings!"

"Ouch…" Sitting in between Hazuki and Midori, Shuuichi recoiled. He didn't know if Hazuki realized that he was still there.

"Haha…I was going to get around to it…really!" Kumiko continued her fidgeting and continued to laugh nervously. It was all she could do in this situation. It was her own fault for letting it slip… She glanced at the clock briefly.

"Geez…get around to it? When? When you guys get engaged?" Mamiko sighed, shaking her head. "Mom and dad were getting worried about you too, wondering when you'd finally find a guy."

Again, Kumiko laughed. Nervously. Again, she glanced at the clock.

"Haha yeah…I've been asking you if you had a boyfriend all these years, but you kept saying you didn't!" Shuuichi joined in on the nervous laughter this time, trying not to be too obvious with how bothered he was. It wasn't like he cared...After all, it wasn't like he asked the question every time they saw each other at Christmas and holidays or anything...

Hazuki and Midori looked over at the young man, knowing that if anyone was to pry into Kumiko's love life, it'd be Shuuichi or…

"Hey, I've been wondering for a while, but where's Kousaka-san?" Hazuki chimed in, suddenly reminded of the girl who left Japan all those years for a scholarship at Julliard.

Yuuko perked up, suddenly curious. No one had mentioned Kousaka Reina for years now. The last time she had seen the trumpet player was…two Christmases ago?

"Well, actually, Reina's-"

"Reina-chan's been playing at the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra for a while now!" Midori informed the group, revealing the fact that she was still actively sending Reina LINE messages every so often.

"Oh, as expected of little miss trumpet. She sure follows her heart, doesn't she?" Asuka smiled somewhat nostalgically as a surge of envy ran through her. The euphonium was her first love, but now, she had moved on. In a way, she envied how Reina had been so straightforward with her dreams.

"Yeah, she does. Speaking of Reina, she-"

"Nozomi actually ran into her the other day and sent me a message about it. Apparently, she's getting married next year. It's about time, huh?" Natsuki commented off-handedly. "I always thought she was too pretty to be single-h-hey!"

Yuuko elbowed the brunette in the side, letting out a 'hmph' as she let her jealousy be known.

Meanwhile, Kumiko tensed visibly, but the sudden change went unnoticed by her friends. Again, she swore under her breath.

"Wow." Shuuichi chuckled at this, his mood lightening up. "I can't believe it. Do you think she actually made a move on Taki-sensei?"

"Hah! I wouldn't be surprised if she did. She was always so obsessed with him. She snapped at me when I said he played favorites. I thought she was going to take my head off." Yuuko laughed, remembering the drama over Kaori's solo that was almost a lifetime ago.

Everyone except for Kumiko laughed along with Yuuko, the memories flooding back as they reminisced about their time at Kitauji.

"Guys…as I was saying, Reina's-"

Suddenly, the sound of a key turning in the lock interrupted the chatter. Everyone froze, looking towards the door with anticipation.

Asuka sucked in a sharp inhale, posing as she clenched her fists. "The time has come!" She pointed dramatically at the door.

The lock jiggled for a few second more before the handle turned and the door swung open.

Everyone was on the edge of their seat, buzzing with anticipation at the suspenseful reveal.

"Kumiko, I'm home! I caught an earlier train back and I was going to pick up dinner, but you haven't been answering your phone."

A new voice sounded as a slender woman entered. Her pin straight black hair draped over her face as she bent over to take her shoes off. She suddenly paused, noticing the multiple pairs of shoes in the doorway. Slowly, she raised her head, the color draining from her face as she brushed her bangs aside, staring into the kitchen full of familiar faces. Her grip tightened on the trumpet case she had in her hands and the suitcase she had in the other.

"Reina…welcome back…" Kumiko did what she did best for the past half hour and laughed nervously. She stood from her seat, heading to the door as she mouthed an ' _I'm sorry'_ to Reina before helping her with her luggage. After they set things down, Kumiko took Reina's hand, leading her into the kitchen.

"K-Kousaka…?" Shuuichi looked confused, thinking that they were all going to meet Kumiko's long time boyfriend.

Reina smiled politely, albeit stiffly.

Everyone else had the same thought running through their heads, but slowly, the pieces were coming together. They all stared at the trumpeter, trying to see if this was really the Kousaka Reina they all remembered. Stunningly graceful and full of confidence as always, no one had any doubts that this was indeed the girl that they were all talking about just minutes ago.

Kumiko leaned over to Reina, whispering something in her lover's ear.

Nodding, Reina gave Kumiko's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Taking a deep breath, Kumiko swallowed her anxiety and stood in front of her friends with Reina's hand in hers.

"Everyone…this is…my…" Kumiko paused, the word getting lodged in her throat.

" _Boyfriend."_

The word hung in the air awkwardly and Reina tried to avoid everyone's gaze, feeling oddly embarrassed at the turn of events.

The two young women took in the silence, fidgeting under the hard stares that were all directed at them.

"Hah!? It was Kousaka all along? You've got to be kidding me! I knew you guys were totally head over heels for each other in high school, so what gives!?" Yuuko stormed over, pointing an accusing finger at the pair. "That was…ugh! Anti-climactic, you know?"

Natsuki stood, trying to reign in her girlfriend. "Now, now…I know that we all expected _this_ for a while now…so I think the fact that you said _boyfriend_ threw us all off."

Kumiko scratched her face, laughing sheepishly. "Haha…that's definitely my fault. My coworkers just kept asking me about my personal life, so it just kinda…happened. I've gotten a little too used to calling Reina my boyfriend nowadays."

"That's right. It's just more convenient when dealing with conversations in a work setting after all…" Reina chimed in, her voice quiet, not expecting to walk into this after being away in Tokyo for a few days.

Mamiko stood up, walking over to the two. She smiled as she paused in front of Reina, studying the girl's face. The woman suddenly nodded, as if approving of the trumpeter before bowing as far as her belly would allow her. "Thank you for taking care of my idiot sister all this time."

"O-Onee-chan!" Kumiko's cheeks burned with embarrassment as she watched the exchange, but deep down, the younger Oumae was relieved that her sister was so receptive.

Snapping to her senses, Reina pulled her hand out of Kumiko's momentarily, bowing in response to Mamiko's gesture. "S-same here. Thank you so much for your understanding. I look forward to taking care of Kumiko from now on."

Meanwhile, Asuka snickered in the background, unable to contain herself. If she knew it was going to be such an entertaining afternoon, she would have dragged Kaori out to see this.

Amidst all the chatter, laughter, and Shuuichi's strange relief at knowing that he never did have a chance against Reina, Hazuki sat quietly in the corner. She was deep in contemplation. It was something Natsuki had said earlier…

Suddenly, it came back to her and her eyes widened.

"Y-You guys are getting married!?"

Kumiko let out a yelp at the sudden outburst, her cheeks reddening darkly. Reina stiffened as well, matching Kumiko's shade of mortification.

"Oh! That's right! Nozomi said that you were getting hitched when she ran into you." Natsuki smirked at Reina, a suggestive smile on her face. "Now that we know that you two are an item, it's probably safe to say that you're getting married to Kumiko here?"

Reina turned her head to the side, still blushing furiously. She was just so happy that day that she blurted it out when she saw her old senpai. "That's right. We're planning on getting married next year."

"I'm so happy for you two! Really! Congratulations!" Midori bounded over, stars in her eyes as she fawned over her two friends. Her mind was already filled with ideas for them, thinking of matching dress designs.

Asuka sauntered over, adjusting her glasses as she realized something. "At least you won't have to go and say boyfriend anymore. After all, fiancée's the word now, isn't it?"

Kumiko smiled, her eyes brimming with tears as she nodded. She wondered why she had kept her _boyfriend_ a secret all this time.


	4. Nothing but jealousy (S2E7)

**A/N:** Hello, just thought Ep 7 was great as always. Not too much Kumirei, but Kyoani does a great job with their subtle changes in facial expression.

Just delving into what was going through Hazuki's head when Reina tried to cheer her up. Still Kumiko x Reina here.

 **Main themes:** _jealousy, flirting, little bit of angst, K+_

* * *

Hazuki was beyond nervous, pretty much petrified…mortified really to be performing in front of the station…in front of so many people. She tried to swallow her anxiety, but her flip-flopping stomach was having none of it.

"I'm getting nervous…I really don't know if I can do this…I'm practically a newbie…" the tuba-player hugged her knees to her chest, feeling nauseous.

"Chop!" Midori's hand came down lightly on Hazuki's head, eliciting a yelp from the other girl as she held up her arms defensively.

"Gyah!"

"Stop saying such nonsense! It doesn't matter what's happened up until now." Midori held fast with her words of encouragement, not backing down for a second. She was determined to help the girl through her pre-performance jitters. After all, they all knew how it felt.

Hazuki massaged her head as she smiled uneasily at her friend. Her eyes suddenly flitted over to the tall brunette who just jogged over.

"Right, Kumiko-chan?" Midori whipped around as if she had a pair of eyes on the back of her head.

"E-Eh? Uh…yeah…eh…yeah!"

Hazuki watched as Kumiko's expressions changed from confused to uneasy to confused again. The euphonium player was trying to be nice, but had no idea what she was agreeing to…

"You're a good performer, Hazuki-chan. You should stand tall, with your chest out!" Midori took Hazuki's hands in her own, pulling the girl up.

Hazuki tried smiling again. Her friends were nice, but…did their words really mean anything? Midori was just being Midori, the same girl who coaxed her into asking out a guy who was head over heels for his childhood friend. And Kumiko was…distant as ever.

"That's right. You're going to be great."

It was a voice that caught the tuba player off guard. She looked over, her eyes widening, semi-surprised that Reina had said anything at all. The smile on the girl's face was kind and comforting, her words filling Hazuki with a confidence that told her Reina believed in her. It was comforting and reassuring and all of a sudden, there was nothing. No anxiety, no apprehension.

The trumpeter's words were like magic, as if Reina had given her a smidge of the self-assurance that she usually overflowed with.

Hazuki averted her eyes from Reina, taking a deep breath as she felt courage surge through her.

"Yes! I _can_ do this." She felt it this time, her usual confidence coming back as she clenched her fists with a hard determination. However, she couldn't place the strange feeling she got from looking at Reina just now. It made her cheeks hot and maybe…her heart was beating just a little faster than normal.

Kumiko, Reina, and Midori all smiled, glad that the spunky brunette was herself again.

Midori gave Hazuki a big hug and started saying how their performance was going to be the best ever since they were all going to play together this time.

However, Hazuki found her attention divided, her ears perked up as she eavesdropped on Reina and Kumiko's conversation. The two girls had stepped off to the side, leaving Midori to prattle on. Hazuki kept her responses to the bare minimum, really looking past the petite blonde, finding herself drawn to Reina suddenly.

They were trying to keep their voices down, but apparently not trying hard enough.

Reina leaned over to Kumiko, a sly smile on her lips as she nudged the tall brunette slightly.

"Kumiko, I saw you talking with that girl from Rikka. Sasaki-san, was it?"

Kumiko's face suddenly tensed, not sure how Reina would take to Azusa's comments about her. "Eh-oh, you mean Azusa-chan? I'm surprised you remembered her name, Reina…"

Reina raised an eyebrow, looking at Kumiko strangely. "Well, of course. I was the instrument manager in middle school too."

"O-Oh! That's right…silly me!" Kumiko was feeling more and more uncomfortable, Reina edging closer and closer to her, a question just dangling on the tip of her tongue.

"So…you seem pretty fired up after talking to her just now. She must be an important friend of yours." Reina feigned indifference, phrasing the question more like she was just stating the obvious. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice, but no one aside from Kumiko would have been able to pick that out.

Kumiko laughed nervously, unable to believe the situation. "It can't be…you're not jealous, are you, Reina?" A small smile tugged at her lips.

 _Is that what it was?_

Reina whirled around on her heels, clasping her hands behind her back as she took a few steps away from the brunette. She faced away from the girl as she hummed to her herself, pretending to be in a decidedly good mood. "Do I seem like the jealous type, Kumiko?"

 _Ah, she was jealous._

At this, Kumiko jogged over to Reina, closing the distance between them as she threw her arms around the unsuspecting girl, tackling her from behind.

"K-Kumiko!"

Hazuki caught a glimpse of Reina's flustered face for a split second before the trumpeter regained her composure. She thought to herself, marveling at the different sides of Kousaka Reina she got to see today.

"Hehe…the Reina I know doesn't get embarrassed either, but what's this?" Kumiko teased in a sing-song voice as she pressed her palms against the trumpeter's flushed cheeks. Reina felt her knees start to buckle at Kumiko's weight against on back, her dignity also crumbling as the blush on her face deepened.

"K-Ku-mi-foh! S-ta-pfh!" Reina protested, but Kumiko was having too much fun.

After deciding that she had tormented Reina's cheeks enough, Kumiko released her hold on the shorter girl, taking a step back as she giggled to herself. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

Reina cleared her throat, trying to recollect herself as she rubbed her cheeks, her blush blending into the two fading hand marks on her face. "Ahem…Well, I suppose I deserved that. After all, I was being dishonest about…" The trumpet player trailed off.

Kumiko smirked. "About your feelings?"

"Yes. Exactly." Reina cleared her throat again. "I was…jealous. You looked like you were having so much fun talking to her that I jumped to conclusions."

"Eh? That's not like you, Reina." Kumiko looped her arm through Reina's, bringing the girl close to her side. Her hand instinctively sought out Reina's but hesitated for a moment, remembering that they were in public. "It wasn't anything special, you know? We just wished each other good luck."

"I…I know, but..." Reina averted her eyes slightly, her cheeks burning with embarrassment just thinking about what ran through her mind as she watched Kumiko earlier. "I just couldn't help but think that she does look an awful lot like…me."

A small lapse of silence fell between the girls as Kumiko just blinked, her eyes tilted upwards as she wondered what on earth Reina was talking about. She thought long and hard about what the trumpeter just said.

"Hm…really? I don't see it. You're way prettier, Reina."

Kumiko's words were so casual, so nonchalant, and so genuine that Reina's worries were put to rest almost immediately. The trumpeter burst out into laughter, feeling stupid for being so petty just now.

"Ah…that's so Kumiko of you to say…" Reina grinned widely, leaning into the taller girl. "I don't know why I worried in the first place."

Hazuki couldn't tear her eyes away from the strangely intimate scene. She was finding it harder and harder to focus on what Midori was saying, concentrating hard to make out the conversation just a few feet away from her. She knew she was staring now, but she didn't care.

Reina suddenly stood on her tiptoes, bringing her lips to Kumiko's ear as she whispered something Hazuki had no way of reading. All the tuba girl knew was that whatever it was made Kumiko blush hard from the tips of her ears down to her neck.

At this, Hazuki felt a strange pang in her chest. She averted her eyes suddenly as she thought about Tsukamoto-kun. It was unmistakable, the all too familiar sensation of heartache hit her. Despite the voices that told her to leave them alone, Hazuki couldn't bring herself to give her friends some privacy. All their flirting wasn't out of the ordinary, but today…she felt that it was more than unbearable.

Hazuki looked back to catch Kumiko blurt something out, her embarrassment dripping heavily off her words.

"D-Don't be stupid! Y-you're the only one for me, Reina…."

Kumiko's voice was full of genuine embarrassment, laced with a certain quality of seriousness to it. It could have been a normal exchange between two close friends, but Hazuki saw the way Reina looked at the brunette, her gaze softening as she stared at Kumiko with nothing but adoration.

Her chest ached.

Hazuki felt the sounds drowning out around her, watching Kumiko and Reina continue their rather public displays of affection. They thought they were being subtle, but the atmosphere around those two was just too intense. She smiled somewhat sadly as she came to realize something.

She knew it was wrong, but she was incredibly jealous of Kumiko.

No matter who the euphonium player came into contact with, they would become intertwined in her life so easily. No matter who it was…be it Tsukamoto Shuuichi or…

Kousaka Reina…

She knew that they would pick Kumiko over her.


	5. Intentional accidents (S2E8)

**A/N:** This is somewhat of a sequel to one of my other stores - "Who said that confession is good for the soul?"

This is a bit more related to ep8 and there is KumiRei just not...directly. Kinda

EDIT: Lol. after a comment from one of my reviewers, I did change the colors. Also, got this idea from this nsfw fanart.

Thank you for reading! Review if you liked it!

 **Main themes:** _stage whispering, kinky habits, Shuuichi, Mamiko_

* * *

Mamiko lay on her bed as she stared blankly at the ceiling. A fashion magazine was bent open at the spine, splayed over her stomach.

She sighed, feeling stupid for pretty much pissing off her whole family. Wallowing in a mix of self-contempt and righteous indignation, Mamiko curled up on her side, letting the magazine fall to the floor with a flop. Closing her eyes, she wanted to forget about college, about her parents, about…Kumiko.

Suddenly, the faint sound of a Euphonium filtered through her walls. Opening her eyes, the older Oumae sibling listened carefully. It sounded far too polished and too professional to be Kumiko. It must have been a CD, maybe even one of the ones that...she gave her.

Sitting up, Mamiko sighed again, shaking her head. She didn't want to hear this right now. She didn't want to be reminded of what she gave up in high school. Ever since Kitauji won a place at nationals, she was downright jealous that Kumiko was praised for everything she was told not to waste time on.

Deciding that she needed to vent out her frustrations, the moody college student sprung up off her bed. She took a deep breath before storming out of her room. She walked down the short hall to her sister's room, ready to give her hell about playing that CD at a time like this. She raised a hand to turn the doorknob.

Classical music wafted through the door, muffled through the walls.

" _A-ahn, K-Kumiko!"_

Mamiko froze, her ears burning at the indisputably feminine voice that had just said her sister's name in a way that was far too sexy. The music did nothing to dampen the sound.

" _Shh! R-Reina! Your voice is too loud!"_

Mamiko's cheeks flushed as she imagined what was happening behind those doors. Or rather…she imagined what couldn't possibly be happening behind those doors. There was no way her little sister, her adorable and incredibly dense little sister could be-

" _But Kumiko…your hands just felt so good. I couldn't stop myself…"_

Oh god.

Mamiko's older sister instincts switched on and she pressed her ear against the door to listen more closely. She wanted to just burst in there and stop whatever was going on...or whatever what not going on. After all, Kumiko was too young for something like that, for something that…that she hadn't even done yet. Her hands trembled as she struggled to stop herself from intruding. Mamiko shook her head, thinking that her imagination must have gotten the best of her. She had close friends in high school too. They gave each other massages sometimes…maybe that was it. Not to mention that Kumiko and most of her friends were band geeks.

Right. They were band geeks.

Mamiko listened intently, sighing with relief as she heard only a few bars of orchestral music, reassuring her of her assumptions.

" _Mhmn-! I-I can't!"_

It was that same voice again and Mamiko stiffened, throwing herself flush against the door to pick up the bits of conversation that the music did drown out.

" _C'mon, Reina…my sister's in the other room. She'll hear you!"_

Kumiko's whisper was more of a stage whisper and Mamiko sighed. She continued to eavesdrop, still not decided on whether or not she should open the door. After all, she could just end up looking really stupid for overreacting…

" _Sorry…just…just kiss me while you're doing it. That'll make sure I don't get too loud."_

Mamiko's jaw dropped open, her mouth forming an 'o' shape as she tried to process what Kumiko's visitor was saying. There was no denying it at this point.

" _Fine, fine…but I wanted to see your face when you-"_

Mamiko bolted away from the door like it had burned her. Her face was red hot and she stood in the hallway awkwardly facing her sister's room. Any distinct conversation drifted away, muffled by the low brass tone of a euphonium piece. Rushing back to her room, the flustered young woman threw a few essentials into her purse before going back into the hallway. She pulled on her shoes hastily, trying to block out the sounds of sharp gasps and moans, some of which she was sure was her sister's.

Just before she shut the door behind her, Mamiko wished that they had turned up the music just a bit more.

* * *

Tapping her foot impatiently, Mamiko waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor. She was eager to get out of the building, away from her little sister who was definitely more grown up than she wanted to realize.

Clutching her purse tightly, the tall brunette exited the elevator once the doors slid open, walking through the lobby briskly and through the main doors.

However, a young man called out to her in the foyer, Mamiko so distracted that she didn't even notice him until he was right in front of her.

"Mamiko-san?"

She looked up, surprised that the little boy she remembered had grown up to be such a decent looking young man, standing at least a head taller than her.

"Shuuichi?"

"Long time no see." He smiled politely, a bit awkwardly at first, but it was cute. Mamiko had a thing for those awkward cute guys.

"You've grown so tall. You're pretty good looking aren't you? I bet you're popular with the girls!" Mamiko smirked as she arched her eyebrow suggestively.

"Haha…not really…" Shuuichi laughed sheepishly, feeling embarrassed to receive such praise from a woman who was the spitting image of Kumiko, just a bit more mature and definitely a bit too flirty. Trying to change the subject, he asked the question that had been on his mind the whole day. "S-so how's Kumiko?"

Mamiko's expression changed suddenly at this, tensing up at the memory she wanted to leave behind. She didn't need to think about her little sister having…doing…engaging in...

"She's awake." Mamiko cleared her throat arbitrarily, trying to get her bearings. "I think if you call on the intercom, she'll answer. Her… _friend's_ here too…" The young woman trailed off, stumbling over the word, wondering now if that was the famous Kousaka Reina that Kumiko just wouldn't shut up about.

"Friend?" Shuuchi asked, suspicious of the way Mamiko phrased it. There was something about it that bothered him.

Without explaining any more, Mamiko started walking. "I'll see you later, Shuuichi."

The blond young man stared after her wordlessly, deciding not to pry. His mom loved to gossip, but he felt like it would be an invasion of privacy if he confronted the girl without talking to Kumiko first. He watched the brunette walk away slowly, a heavy atmosphere around her. Once she disappeared around the corner, Shuuichi sighed, wondering if he should go up and visit Kumiko.

Looking down at the plastic bag in his hand, he knew that it was foolish of him to buy two pudding cups. Even if he did visit, Kumiko would probably just chase him out after taking his good will. It wasn't that Kumiko was mean spirited…they were just at that age where girls and guys weren't allowed to be so close anymore…

Sighing again, Shuuichi straightened up as he pressed the button for the elevator. He decided that he didn't care anymore.

Just because everyone else in high school was being awkward, it didn't mean that he had to give up being friends with Kumiko. Even though she was more distant nowadays, opting to hang out with Kousaka every chance she got...Even at the Agata festival, the fireworks festival... Shaking his head in frustration, Shuuichi tried to rile himself up, giving himself a pep talk. He knew that he would be able to win Kumiko over someday. After all, if his only competition was Kousaka Reina, he definitely had the upper hand.

He...thinking about it, Shuuihi scratched his head. Upper hand...huh...he _was_ taller than the girl. Was that a point in his corner? Well, whatever.

Hefting the bag that held his secret weapon, Shuuichi smiled to himself as he boarded the elevator. He knew Kumiko loved pudding. He also knew that Kumiko wasn't the best at dealing with romantic relationships. She just needed some time and he knew the perfect way to let her know his feelings without scaring her off.

His plan was perfect.

Getting off on Kumiko's floor, Shuuichi walked down the nostalgic hallway to the unit at the end of the corridor. He raised a hand and pressed the intercom, the buzzing continuing as he stood there. After a few rings, it stopped.

"Huh. I thought she was home." Confused, Shuuichi pressed the button again.

And again, there was no answer.

"Maybe she's fallen asleep again…" The trombonist furrowed his brows in frustration. He had been rehearsing what he was going to say to Kumiko today, even planning out what her responses would be. He even decided on the most likely one. "Geh! Shuuichi? What are you doing here? It's not like I'm that sick or anything. You didn't have to come visit, you know?" Shuuichi muttered under his breath in a mock falsetto, mimicking the only tone that Kumiko used with him nowadays.

He sighed as he stood at the apartment door, staring down at his feet.

Minutes passed and he continued to stand there like the door was going to magically open for him. His eyes were suddenly drawn to the doorknob, something prompting him to try it. He didn't know if it was just wishful thinking, but he placed his hand on the handle and pushed.

A click sounded and the door swung open.

Shuuichi's eyes widened and he stared at the open door. He wondered if it was his lucky day.

He also wondered if it was the day he was going to get slapped with a restraining order for walking into Kumiko's house unannounced.

Trying not to think too much about it, Shuuichi took a deep breath and entered, echoing out a "Sorry to intrude." As he crossed the threshold. He closed the door behind him quietly, listening for any sounds of life in the house.

He heard music coming from one of the rooms. It was definitely a brass instrument playing on a recording. Maybe the euphonium?

Looking down at the entranceway, Shuuichi kicked off his shoes, noticing an extra pair of brown loafers at the door.

"Kumiko's friend, huh?" He mused to himself as he stepped into the hallway, making his way down to Kumiko's room. He paused in front of the door, the music getting louder.

He held his hand up, poised to knock. Taking a deep breath, he rapped his knuckles against the door hard, calling out. "Kumiko, are you there? Your sister said you were awake, so I brought something for you."

"S-S-Shuuichi!?"

There was a sudden loud thud and frantic footsteps followed Kumiko's exclamation.

"Uh…Kumiko, are you okay in there?" Shuuichi started to turn the handle, concerned that the brunette had hurt herself somehow. "I'm coming in, so-" He opened the door slowly, the door opening just an inch before footsteps thundered across the hardwood floors, a heavy sensation slamming against the door, closing it suddenly. Shuuichi stepped away from the door with his hands in the air, his fingers narrowly escaping dismemberment.

"D-Don't come in!"

Kumiko yelled out, her voice in a panic. She was right against the door now, her voice carried clearly over the music that was still playing in the background.

"Are you sure you're okay? I thought you had someone over, but are you alone?" Shuuichi raised an eyebrow skeptically, piecing together Mamiko's behaviour with Kumiko's right now, deeming that it was far too suspicious to be normal.

"I-I'm alone, so don't come in. I'm not…I'm not dressed, okay?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Shuuichi sighed, feeling stupid for jumping to conclusions.

" _Hurry up! I can't…lock…clothes…!"_

Shuuichi's ears perked up at this, wondering if Kumiko knew that her whispering totally sucked. He pressed his ear against the door, listening intently as the whispering continued. He wasn't sure if he heard the broken conversation correctly, but again…the circumstances were highly suspicious.

" _I-I can't!…this knot...! It's too tight!"_

He caught another voice that sounded strangely familiar, the end part of that sentence ringing out clearly with unadulterated panic.

" _Here, just let me… J-Just…"_

Shuuichi could hear Kumiko's voice move away from the door and recede deeper into the room. He wasn't sure if he just didn't like the idea of Kumiko hiding something from him or if he didn't like the idea that she had just lied to him about being alone.

Almost without thinking, Shuuichi tightened his hand over the handle and flung the door open.

All three of them froze as their eyes met.

Kumiko looked up from what she was doing, her neck whipped around to glare at Shuuichi. Her eyes were filled with shock, terror, and then blinding rage.

Reina was kneeling on the bed, trying to hide her half-dressed state behind Kumiko as she realized that Tsukamoto was standing at the doorway, staring.

Shuuichi couldn't help but stare with a slack-jawed expression on his face. Time seemed to slow as the scene burned itself into his mind.

Never in a million years would he have expected to see Kumiko in her underwear. He thought she was lying about being undressed to get him to go away, but there she was, glaring at him in her matching bra and panties. It had a yellow and white polka dot pattern on it, the slim fit hugging her slender frame. It was cute. It reminded him of the yukata she wore to the fireworks a few months ago. Kumiko was definitely the cutest in sunshine yellow and Shuuichi thought he could die happy at this moment.

Also, he didn't expect to see Kousaka Reina in her underwear either. The usually stoic trumpeter was sitting on Kumiko's bed in a pastel pink lingerie set, trying to hide her state of undress behind Kumiko. Pink wasn't a color that Shuuichi imagined on Reina. He thought a blue or even scandalous black would have suited the trumpeter more. One of her bra straps hung haphazardly off one shoulder, her panties hanging loosely off her hips. Even though he couldn't see the girl too well, he could tell that Kousaka was more well-endowed than Kumiko was…

However, even more bizarre than walking in on the half-naked girls, Shuuichi wondered why Kousaka Reina's hands were bound in front of her. They were tied tightly at the wrists with a pink ribbon that he knew was part of their summer uniform. Kumiko was trying to undo the knot frantically.

All of these thoughts passed through his head in naught but a split second because he was instantly assaulted by two blood curdling screams that yelled at him to get out. The panicked and notably enraged voices drowned out the euphonium music playing in the background.

Reflexively, he closed the door. Still reeling from the shock of what he had just witnessed, he backed away slowly. The color started to drain from his face as the gravity of the situation hit him. He swallowed hard, dropping the shopping bag in his hand onto the floor as he scrambled down the hallway. Not bothering to put on his shoes, he simply picked up them up and bolted out the door towards the stairs. He mounted five flights of stairs in his socks, just hoping that the restraining order would come after he got a chance to perform at Nationals.


	6. The Reina that Kumiko Loves (S2E9)

**A/N:** Hahahahaaa. I am trash. I am so trashy. I need to study. But here am I, being trash. I couldn't not write something after that gay gay gay gay episode. Ugh so gay.

I was also trying to update my multi-chp story but I keep getting sidetracked.

So, here: - _ **SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 9 - S2**_

 **Main themes** _ **:** eavesdropping, serial killers, jealousy, __**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 9 - S2**_

* * *

" _I-well-that…that was…"_

Midori perked up at the sound of Kumiko's voice, surprised that the girl was still at school at this time of night. She smiled and skipped a little faster down the hall, eager to find someone to walk to the station with.

" _See, there's something about you..."_

Midori screeched to a stop before she rounded the corner. Kumiko wasn't alone.

"I'll catch you...and peel that good girl face of yours off."

There was a sharp gasp that permeated the air, and Kumiko's nervous voice followed.

"Asuka-senpai too...?"

"Well, I don't know about her, but I'm definitely coming after you, Kumiko."

Midori clamped her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her gasp. Her eyes were widened in shock and horror at Reina's words, wondering if she had walked into a dangerous situation just now. Gulping, Midori kept to the wall as she crept back down the way she came, breaking out into a run as soon as she was out of earshot.

Meanwhile, neither Kumiko nor Reina noticed the intruder, carrying on as usual.

"Geez…Reina, if you say it like that, people are going to get the wrong idea." Kumiko sighed as she shook her head, letting herself trail behind as Reina continued down the hall. "They'll think that you're bullying me...or just plain crazy."

Holding her trumpet behind her back with both hands, Reina spun around to face Kumiko. She had a confident smirk on her face as she stared the euphonium player down.

"Even if I were bullying you, I'm sure you'd enjoy it, wouldn't you?"

Shaking her head again, Kumiko couldn't help but smile. She totally ignored the crazy part.

"If it's Reina, I wouldn't doubt it." She caught up to the trumpeter with a skip in her step, looping her arm through Reina's as they walked slowly down the empty halls. The windows were dark, the night sky outside seemed to suffocate the light in here, giving the school an eerie feeling. Kumiko felt the strange atmosphere seep into her bones, but just held onto Reina tighter, feeling at ease with the girl there.

It wasn't like Reina was as tall as Shuuichi or as well-built as Gotou-senpai, but…for some reason, Kumiko felt that no matter what they faced, Kousaka Reina was a force to be reckoned with.

That was what Kumiko thought…

…Until they reached the faculty office. It was there that Kumiko witnessed Reina's near meltdown. Taki-sensei had fallen asleep at his desk and they walked in just in time to see him wake up with a bad case of bedhead.

"Oh, Oumae-san…? Kousaka-san… Oh dear." Taki-sensei rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, quickly adjusting his glasses that sat askew on his face. A red mark was fresh on his cheek, probably from where he had his face propped up on his arm. "I'm sorry you two had to see me in such an unsightly state."

Reina was fidgeting and flustered and completely flabbergasted, forgetting why they were there in the first place. Kumiko sighed, prompting the trumpeter.

"Reina…" Kumiko chided her, more annoyed than she should have been.

Snapping back to her senses, Reina fished the key out of her pocket, holding it in her hands as she bowed deeply at the waist. "U-uhm…T-Thank you for all your help and continued instruction. I've brought the key back." Presenting the key to the music room like a prized item, Reina held it out in her palms.

"Thank you." Taki smiled as he took the key from Reina, his large hands grazing her skin as he did so.

"Y-You're welcome." Reina stiffened immediately, her eyes widening at the warmth from his hands. She looked like she was about to fall over, rocking precariously on her heels. The trumpeter held her gaze to the floor, finding her shoes terribly fascinating all of a sudden.

On the other side of their teacher, Kumiko stood there, a deadpan expression on her face as her left eyebrow started to twitch. Even though Reina had her head down, she could see how flustered and embarrassed the usually collected girl was.

How…uncool.

It bothered her to no end to see Reina…to see _her_ Reina act so unsightly in front of someone other than her.

 _It was frustrating._

"Oh, right, Oumae-san…"

Forgetting her annoyance, Kumiko put on a neutral expression.

"Yes?"

Although Kumiko was nodding in all the right places and understood the gist of what their band advisor had to say, her mind was elsewhere. From the corner of her eye, she could still see Reina trying to recover from that pathetic excuse for physical contact that irked Kumiko to no end. She was beyond jealous and once they were out of here, she was definitely going to make sure Reina knew how she felt.

"Excuse us."

Both Kumiko and Reina said their goodbyes as they exited the faculty office. The short walk to their shoe lockers was quiet. Reina was still dazed and Kumiko was still angry.

They both seemed to stop at the same time in front of their lockers, but Kumiko was the first one to turn to Reina.

An indignant expression on her face, she took a breath before she exclaimed from the bottom of her lungs. "I…back there…I didn't like the Reina I saw just now!" Standing with her shoulders squared and her fists clenched at her side, Kumiko felt winded after her outburst, realizing that her voice was awfully shrill.

Reina's loafers dropped suddenly from her hands. She simply blinked as she stared at Kumiko.

Clenching her fists tighter, Kumiko continued now that she had Reina's undivided attention.

"You want to be special, don't you? You want to be different from others, right? When you told me that…" Kumiko's voice was soft now, her hardened tone melting away. "I thought to myself…that I loved your sound, your personality, your everything…"

"The Reina in there…wasn't the Reina that I know."

Reina gulped at the serious admission that Kumiko just blurted out of the blue.

"I…was right about you, Kumiko. There really is something about you. You act like you don't notice things, but you see right through me."

Reina took a step towards Kumiko, a smile on her face that told the brunette that she was admitting defeat. "I hate that side of me too."

Kumiko's breath hitched in her throat, drawn to the way the light flickered in Reina's earnest eyes, the way the trumpeter's lips curled up in self-disdain.

"I hate the side of me that makes me weak, that doesn't let me be my best. I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with me liking Taki-sensei, but-"

"There is!" Kumiko rejected it with every fiber of her being, her face red with embarrassment at her childish outburst. She had to say it. She wanted to say it.

"Kumiko?" Reina looked up, raising an eyebrow in question.

Flustered and nervous under Reina's gaze, Kumiko knew her earlier bravado had abandoned her. She was at a loss for words. Kumiko strung together whatever came to mind, the sentences tumbling straight from her heart. "I-If you hate that side of yourself so much, just focus on me…Think only about me. When you're with me, I feel you're different. The Reina who's confident and kind and invincible…I love her."

Reina blushed at the sincerity in Kumiko's voice, a soft smile crinkling the edge of her eyes. She let out a small laugh, suddenly taking a step forward as she studied the flustered expression on the brunette's face. Smiling widely, she flung herself at the taller girl, burying her face in Kumiko's chest.

"R-Reina!"

Reina nuzzled the girl affectionately as she felt her heart swell at her words.

They both hit the lockers with a thud, the metallic clang of the doors reverberating loudly.

"Kumiko, you really do have the right words when it matters most." Reina released her hold on the euphonium player, resting her hands on either side of Kumiko's head as she angled her face towards her. Their noses just centimetres away, Reina peered into Kumiko's eyes, a hard determination burning in her own. The bodies were flush against each other, Reina pinning the taller girl to the row of lockers despite their difference in height.

"I promise to be the Reina that you love, no matter what."

Kumiko nodded eagerly, taken aback by the sudden shift in dynamics. Reina could be unexpectedly aggressive sometimes, but it wasn't that Kumiko disliked it.

A shy smile replaced the shock on Kumiko's face and she reached up a hand to cup Reina's cheek. "I'll do anything to help make that happen. I'll stay by your side and I'll remind you as many times as I can. And I'll even let you bully me to your heart's content…" Kumiko trailed off, her cheeks coloring a light pink as she got a bit carried away. She looked away timidly, bringing her hands up to grip the front of Reina's uniform.

Reina smirked, her heart racing in her chest from how empowered Kumiko made her feel, how Kumiko fired up the motivation within her using just her words. It was electrifying and she could feel the excitement coursing through her. Glancing up at Kumiko's flustered face, the trumpeter took a good look, realizing that there was no mask when she was with her. It was that face of Kumiko's that Reina loved so much and she leaned in instinctively. Something was driving her desire to take all of Kumiko for herself.

A clatter sounded and the girls jumped, darting away from each other. They both turned towards the noise and their eyes widened at the sight.

"M-Midori-chan?"

"Kawashima-san…"

Kawashima Midori sat sprawled on the ground at the entrance to the foyer, her books and pencil case strewn all over the tiled floors. Her school bag was half open, slipping off her shoulder. She laughed sheepishly, sitting awkwardly in front of the two brass musicians.

"Hehe…s-sorry. Clumsy me…"

Frantically, Midori got on her knees, sweeping her things back into her bag.

Kumiko jogged over with Reina in tow. She reached Midori first, bending down to help her friend pick up her things.

"Are you alright, Kumiko-chan?"

Midori's voice came as a hurried whisper, the girl not even looking up as she continued to put her things back in her bag.

"Eh? I'm okay. Why do you ask?" Kumiko blinked in confusion as she handed the bassist the last of her belongings, standing up with a slight groan.

Reina came up behind Kumiko, her usually apathetic expression showing concern, her eyes still wide in shock at the girl's suprising clumsiness.

"Kawashima-san, are you alright?"

"Haha, yes, Reina-chan! I'm totally fine! I just tripped over my shoes and I got sent flying!" Midori laughed her usual Midori-like laugh, her blonde curls bouncing along with the movement of her tiny head.

"That's good to hear." Reina smiled one of her rare smiles that was reserved for people she didn't dislike. Apparently, Kawashima Midori was one of them.

"Uhm, Reina-chan, do you mind going ahead for just a minute? I have something I need to talk to Kumiko about in private." Midori smiled apologetically.

"Sure. I'll just wait for you two by the entrance then." Reina conceded without protest, leaving Kumiko staring after her.

Waiting until Reina was well out of earshot, Midori dropped her voice to a whisper. "Kumiko-chan, are you sure you're okay? I don't mean to pry, but Reina-chan isn't…being mean to you, is she?"

Kumiko blinked in confusion, cocking her head slightly to the side as she thought about it. "Not in particular...Why?"

"I overheard you two talking and I heard something about her bullying you. Is that true? If it is, don't be afraid to confront her about it! I'm here for you too if you need me."

Kumiko stared at Midori, puzzled at the very serious expression the blonde had on her face. "What are you talking abou-" Suddenly, Kumiko paused, embarrassment coloring her cheeks as she remembered her own words just minutes ago. "O-Oh…that…haha…That was nothing. It was actually just a joke between us."

Yes, it was a joke…of sorts…Kumiko wasn't going to tell her petite friend that she really wouldn't mind if Reina did bully her. After all, Reina was a terrible tease.

In a good way, of course.

"Are you sure? What about all that talk about peeling your face off, Kumiko-chan?" Again, Midori's expression was dead serious. "I know Reina-chan's totally gorgeous and smart and talented, but I don't think you should get involved with such dangerous people!" Midori let her voice rise slightly above a whisper and Kumiko shot a worried glance in Reina's direction. Thankfully, the trumpeter was a good distance away, her head down as she focused her eyes on her phone.

Kumiko gestured for the girl to be quieter. "Shh! M-Midori-chan! It's not like that! It wasn't really a joke, but…"

"Is Reina-chan a serial killer?"

Kumiko gave Midori a strange look, only able to utter an incoherent noise at first. Her mouth was half parted, unable to finish her sentence after that random interjection. The petite blonde was…still…very serious about what she just said and Kumiko couldn't believe that Reina's twisted sense of flirting got so misunderstood.

"Haha…definitely not…" Kumiko laughed sheepishly, but she entertained the thought for a second, thinking that Reina could fit the profile.

"Then if it wasn't a joke, what was it?"

Kumiko laughed again, getting nervous about explaining her oddly intimate relationship with Kousaka Reina. However, there was no real way of getting out of the hole she dug herself, so she just dug a little deeper. There was no harm now, she supposed.

"Well, knowing Reina, it was probably a confession of love."

Her eyes wandering back over to Reina, Kumiko's voice adopted a slightly dreamy quality.

As if Reina knew they were talking about her, she suddenly looked over in their direction, flashing Kumiko a heartwarming smile when their eyes met.

"Yeah, that's definitely what it was." Kumiko grinned from ear to ear, almost forgetting she was talking to Midori because all she could see in front of her was Reina, the Reina she loved.


	7. Petty Grievances (S2E11)

**A/n:** Hello! I am officially on xmas vacation. I actually started on Friday, but I've been running errands and been tied up with my p/t job. It's funny how I have less time to write now that I'm on break.

Oh well. My heart is still broken from last week's episode. Still angry at Reina, so here is this thing I wrote. Kinda ooc and full of awkwardness but I'm just so angry at Kyoani and Reina. But then again, I expected it lol.

Minimal proofreading! forgive me and please review if I dunno. anything.

 **Themes** : _Episode 11, jealousy, Asuka, Taki_

Episode 11 spoilers

* * *

"Oumae-chan, you know those things I said about you the other day?"

Asuka continued to look out the window, her music stand lined up with the upper rim of her glasses. She balanced her silver euphonium on her knee, clutching the instrument tightly as she spoke.

"Hmm?"

Kumiko stared together with Asuka, trying to find the spot that her upperclassman focused so intently on. From here, she could see her apartment building and even Reina's neighborhood. Her mind started to drift off.

"I just said all those things to hurt you. I was being petty."

Asuka adjusted her glasses, the sun's glare off her lenses obscuring her expression.

"Mhm. I know, Asuka-senpai." Kumiko sounded far away, disinterested. She knew that Asuka's defensiveness wasn't malicious, but more like a proud dog lashing out in frustration. She understood that about the older girl.

It was a talent of sorts. She knew a lot of things about a lot of people.

"Hey…don't make me regret apologizing…it's a pretty rare sight to have Tanaka Asuka groveling at your feet like this." Asuka looked over to Kumiko, sighing in exasperation as she shook her head.

"Hmm…this is far from groveling, but I guess I'll still take it." Kumiko leaned on the window sill, propping herself up on her elbows as she rested her cheek against her palm. Her attention was drifting farther and farther away, wandering until it came back to the one thing that occupied her thoughts for so many days.

Her unanswered texts.

Reina's less than cordial replies.

The way Reina glared at her, making Kumiko feel like she had killed the girl's cat.

Today was the fifth day that Reina had been so evasive, adamant on keeping up her icy disposition.

Sighing, Kumiko fixed her eyes on dusky horizon. She had been more than willing to sit back and watch other people's drama unfold, even daring to interfere in Asuka's affairs. However, with Reina, the situation was more fragile.

Kumiko was distant with anyone and everyone. Reina was no exception.

It was just her personality, the way she set up barriers to keep herself safe. Kumiko was smart about boundaries, cautious about who she let in. However, with Reina, she had slipped and let the lines blur just a little bit, but that was enough for the trumpeter to catch a glimpse of her true self. Reina was smart, edging and creeping under Kumiko's skin before the brunette had a chance to block her out.

She knew Reina was aware of her resistance, but Kumiko was sure the girl had no idea how tightly the mask was affixed to her face. It was like a second skin, the only thing that protected her.

"Hey, Oumae-chan…I know you and Kousaksa-san are having a lover's quarrel, but seriously, I'm talking to you here…" Asuka furrowed her brows as she prodded Kumiko's cheek with her finger, making the brunette flinch.

"Asuka-senpai…" Kumiko glanced over, narrowing her eyes as she chided the overly playful girl.

"What? You two are totally an item, right? Those bedroom eyes don't lie, you know…?" Asuka smirked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Y-You've got the wrong idea." Blushing, Kumiko turned her face, trying to hide her embarrassment, but also trying hide the smile that threatened to expose her feelings. She could always feel Reina's stares on her, but it piqued her interest to have someone else interpret their exchanges as something other than…platonic.

Kumiko indulged for a moment, wishing it were true.

"Oh ho…I take it from your reaction that you're still playing some cat and mouse game, huh?" Asuka grinned, standing suddenly as she put her euphonium down on her now empty chair. She stood at the window sill next to Kumiko, leaning forward to catch a glimpse of the brunette's flushed cheeks.

"I told you…it's not like that. Reina already has someone she likes. It-" Kumiko stopped in mid-sentence, catching herself before she exposed the trumpeter's secret. Well, it wasn't a secret that girls fawned over Taki-sensei like he was some kind of celebrity. However, for the stoic Kousaka Reina to do the same was a different matter altogether. If people found out, Kumiko was sure Reina would be upset. The last thing the trumpeter wanted was to be looped in together with all those other fangirls.

"Uwah! This is some juicy gossip you have there. So full of teenage angst-the good kind, of course…" Asuka paused, her tone suddenly losing its teasing character.

"But have you told her how you feel?"

Kumiko made a complicated looking face, her forehead wrinkled in disdain at Asuka's presumptions. She looked over at Asuka, fixing her senpai with the most menacing glare she could muster. "I'm not in love with Reina or anything, you know?"

"Well, I'm sure that all your friends, the bass section, and half the trumpet section would beg to differ. You two are way too flirty for normal friends and there's this…this uh…" Asuka scratched her chin as she looked for the word that slipped her mind.

"…Really stifling and intense atmosphere between you two sometimes. The way you look at her doesn't help either."

"Y-you're just imagining things…I'm pretty sure I'm not in love with my best friend. Reina's just really important to me. It's sort of like how Mizore-senpai and Nozomi-senpai are. Reina's the source of my motivation and I admire her a lot. Sometimes I can't help but notice how pretty Reina is, but that's just because she just is. And…we spend so much time together nowadays that it feels really unnatural when I don't see or hear from her…and I guess I just really…" Kumiko felt a lump in her throat, putting a halt to her rambling.

She choked out her last few words.

"I miss her."

Asuka's lips curled up into a knowing smile as she caught the wistful expression on Kumiko's face.

"Dear girl, you have much to learn in the ways of romance and puppy love." Sighing, Asuka placed a hand on Kumiko's head, patting the girl's hair in a motherly way as she consoled her. "I'm so sorry to say that you probably don't know how you really feel about little miss trumpet there..."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Kumiko locked gazes with Asuka, surprised at the seriousness in the girl's blue eyes.

"The way you talked about her just now…your eyes lit up. You're definitely in love." Asuka continued patting Kumiko's head like a child.

Kumiko simply pouted, unable to deny that she had thought about it before. She had been wondering if she harbored romantic feelings for Reina, but sometimes, it was just easier to deny it. After all, the beautiful trumpet player was her friend, a girl, and most notably, head over heels in love with their teacher.

"Oh, just so you know, you used a pretty bad example there. The second years had a sleepover at Nozomi's house and let's just say that Mizore's voice…is a lot louder than people might think.

"Uh-" Kumiko made a face, her cheeks reddening as she caught on quickly. Thankfully, Asuka brushed it aside, moving on as she gestured with her hand to nothing in particular.

"Well, in any case, Oumae-chan, you need to be honest with her. Kousaka's always so straightforward and blunt-Uh well, you are too, but in a totally different way…" Asuka paused, losing her train of thought momentarily. "But no, as I was saying, you need to tell her how you feel. You're just going to be a miserable little euphonium if you keep wallowing in your unrequited love. It's probably just sexual tension between you two."

With that, Asuka leaned in. She grinned lecherously as Kumiko grimaced at Asuka's words and her disrespect for personal space.

"Asuka-senpai…I guess you haven't grown up as much as you think…"

"How cruel!" Asuka pouted, feigned upset as she continued to tease Kumiko. "What I'm saying is totally valid." As she spoke, the tall third year took Kumiko by the waist, leaning in close as she used her fingers to angle Kumiko's chin upwards. There was a brief lull of silence as Asuka fixed the shorter girl with a deadly serious gaze. "Just take her in your arms, tilt her chin up, and look deep into her eyes as you say…"

Their sheer proximity made it obvious that their heartbeats were in sync and Kumiko noted for the second time this week that Tanaka Asuka was definitely attractive.

"Kumiko, I've always loved you."

Kumiko swallowed hard at the way her senpai said her name. It was strangely jarring, but the atmosphere made Kumiko aware of how much she liked it when Asuka said her first name. The younger girl blushed, falling for Asuka's ploy as their roleplaying spiraled out of hand.

Suddenly, footsteps echoed down the hall towards them.

The two girls jumped apart suddenly, fidgeting awkwardly as they tried to act like nothing had hapened. Kumiko turned to see who it was. If she was lucky, it would just be Kaori or Natsuki, but if she was unlucky, it would be…

"R-Reina!"

"I didn't know you were still here." Kumiko stuttered as she fumbled to pick up her bag by Asuka's chair.

Without even turning a head to look at the two euphonium players, Reina continued walking. Kumiko scrambled after the trumpeter, her chest tightening as she worried about how much of Asuka's antics she had seen.

"Do you want to walk together today? We haven't talked in a while and-"

Reina whirled around, her eyes smouldering a dark purple that was closer to black. Her gaze was hard and unforgiving, but the malice only flashed for a moment before it disappeared. "I'm busy today. I have something to take care of." Without elaborating or giving Kumiko a chance to reply, Reina turned on her heels and continued walking. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallway, resounding in Kumiko's ears along with the sound of her heart thudding in her chest.

Kumiko stretched out a hand, her lips parted to tell Reina not to go, but she couldn't manage to utter a single word. She stared after Reina's back, watching as her jet black hair swayed with each step.

"Ouch. That was cold." Asuka stood with her arms crossed against her chest, an eyebrow raised at the icy exchange just now. "Looks like you really did something to piss Kousaka off like that."

Still staring after Reina who was long gone by now, Kumiko finally let the shock settle in. Reina's tone was scathing and petty and…

Hurtful.

"Reina…"

"Oumae-chan, you need to go after her. There's no time like the present. Just explain to her that we're not having an illicit love affair before she gets the wrong idea." Asuka said this so matter-of-factly.

"Asuka-senpai!" Kumiko yelled out in exasperation, hating that the older girl was as useless as a can of beans right now.

"Joking aside, just go talk to her. You two need to work this out." Asuka smiled encouragingly.

Kumiko looked at Asuka, feeling uncertain about everything, but just hearing the older girl's words gave her a sense of comfort. With a quick nod, Kumiko turned and raced down the empty corridor, desperate to catch Reina before she got too far.

The brunette barrelled down the hallway and down two flights of stairs. Her indoor shoes were off before she reached her locker and she jammed her feet into her loafers. In no time, she took off into the school courtyard, a familiar figure coming up in front of her. Pin straight black hair, thigh high stockings, and an air of confidence that was unmistakable.

"R-Reina!"

Reina stopped, hesitating for a second before turning to face Kumiko. The brunette was winded, out of breath from her sprint.

"Did you need something?"

Reina's tone cut like a sharp knife and Kumiko recoiled.

"I-I…I need to talk to you."

"We're talking right now."

Cold and hostile, a side of Reina that was foreign to Kumiko.

"W-Well…" Wincing at the tone, the euphonium player mentally went over what she wanted to say.

"You know that I'm angry at you, right?"

Kumiko jumped, caught off guard. "Uhm, yeah. I do."

"Do you know why I'm upset?" Reina's tone lightened, but Kumiko still felt like she was talking to a stranger.

"I have an idea…it's probably…" Kumiko trailed off, avoiding Reina's eyes as she looked at her feet. She idly kicked at the ground, stirring up dust. There were only a few things, but there was no way that Reina could have found out about Taki-sensei…

There was a sigh of exasperation and Kumiko looked up.

"If you don't know why, then just say it. Don't pretend you know what's wrong." Reina clenched her fists, her voice quivering with frustration, with anger, and with bitterness.

Clenching her jaw, Kumiko felt her frustration mount, mixed in with a feeling of helplessness. They used to be able to read each other like an open book. She didn't know what happened to change all of that.

"How am I supposed to know if you won't talk to me!?" Kumiko lashed out, yelling at Reina, letting out the frustrations she bottled up for the past week. "We were just talking normally before this and all of a sudden, you started ignoring me for no reason. What did I do, Reina?"

Kumiko's voice cracked at the end of her outburst, her lower lip quivering. She bit down hard on it to keep her emotions in check. After all, she had been crying way too much these days.

"I saw you, Kumiko." Reina paused, taking a breath. "You were with her at the river."

Kumiko was calmer now, just trying to take in Reina's words, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "You mean…Asuka-senpai?" Something irked Kumiko as she realized what she was being accused of.

"I do. I was running an errand and I saw her playing at the riverside. I didn't expect to see you though, Kumiko, looking so happy." Reina's aloof tone was controlled, overly so.

"Is that so wrong? I love the way Asuka-senpai plays. She was helping me study too, so it was a nice change of pace…" Kumiko found herself getting annoyed, tired of having to explain herself. Something about Reina's line of questioning was strange, prompting Kumiko to be aggressively defensive.

Reina stiffened at Kumiko's words. She averted her eyes, her voice dropping to an near whisper, laced with anger and resentment.

"I guess everything makes sense now…the reason why you were so upset that she couldn't play at Nationals…the reason why you went all the way to her house just to convince her to come back."

Kumiko's eyes widened, wondering how Reina could have known that tidbit. Thinking again, Kumiko realized that Reina was a trumpet and more in-tune with the club workings that she could ever be.

Still, it wasn't fair of Reina to interrogate her like this. Did she have any right? It wasn't like they were dating. It wasn't like Reina was any less guilty of prioritizing her feelings for Taki-sensei over anyone else.

"I want to play with Asuka-senpai at Nationals. It wouldn't be the same without her." Kumiko said this with conviction, holding Reina's gaze. She knew that Reina was only getting angrier by the second, but she couldn't help but rile the girl up. She wanted her to get angry. She wanted her to feel how she felt. Kumiko enjoyed spending time with Asuka-senpai and if she could use that to make Reina jealous, then it was just a plus.

"Is that right…? Things wouldn't be the same without her?" Reina's tone darkened, becoming more agitated, the volume of her voice rising.

"That's right. It wouldn't."

"So that explains what I saw in the hall earlier…" Reina scoffed, laughing bitterly as she remembered the sight of Kumiko in Asuka's arms, the way the older girl told her she loved her. Squaring her jaw, Reina felt her blood boil. She clenched her fists at her side, taking a breath before she decided to go further.

"Is Asuka-senpai the reason why you didn't tell me? You knew about Taki-sensei's wife, didn't you? Did you all know about it?"

Kumiko's breath hitched in her throat and she felt like crying. For once, she thought Reina only had her in mind, but again, it was Taki-sensei. Taki-sensei's name burned a hole in her ears and any thoughts of making amends flew out her mind.

She knew it. After all, everything had to be about Taki-sensei.

Kumiko held her tongue, becoming irrationally upset with the girl she adored so much. Even now, she felt her heart tear as she conceded to the petty side of her she hated seeing.

"Reina, just stop it. Just listen to yourself. With you, it's always Taki-sensei this and Taki-sensei that…It's pathetic. It makes you so…so boring, mundane, and…weak." Kumiko let out a slow breath, her own words leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

"How can you even think about being special when Taki-sensei is the only thing that's important to you? I know Asuka-senpai is different." Kumiko spat out her words, filled with a resentment that fueled her desire for Reina to suffer because of her feelings towards their teacher.

Kumiko wanted Reina to suffer for chipping away at her mask, for making her think that they had something special between them.

" _Asuka-senpai is special."_

Reina stared defiantly into Kumiko's eyes, denying that the brunette could say such a thing, that she would dare say the words she knew would hurt her the most.

A deafening silence settled in, leaving the two girls staring into each other's eyes. They held their breaths, both on the verge of tears, stuck in an obstinate stand-off.

Without another word, Reina conceded first. She turned on her heels, storming off. She dragged her sleeve across her face, wiping away the hot tears that burned her skin. She broke out into a half run as she distanced herself as quickly as she could from Kumiko.

Reina's stride was no longer confident and tall, but the girl now was small and vulnerable, trying to salvage her damaged pride, her hurt feelings.

Again, Kumiko could only watch from afar as Reina ran from her. This time, she had no intention of chasing after the trumpeter.

Seconds passed, turning into minutes, leaving the euphonium player alone in the courtyard. Standing rooted to her spot, Kumiko suddenly felt her knees give out, buckling as she collapsed to the ground in a quivering pile. Tears rolled down her cheeks and sobs wracked her shoulders. She didn't care who was watching.

"I'm such an idiot!" Kumiko yelled in between sobs, screaming out loud as she buried her face in her hands.

She had made a mistake, a grave mistake. Being the naïve girl she was, Kumiko let her selfish emotions get the best of her. Unrequited love was an insidious and smouldering kind of pain, but compared to the empty numbness she felt now, Kumiko would have preferred to suffer.

As long as she was at Reina's side, she was willing to suffer.

She had forgotten that for a split second, overcome with her childish jealousy.


	8. Things that cannot be replaced (S2E13)

**A/N:**

Still sad about Hibike. And just sad that my Christmas break is coming to an end. I'm just sad in general. But haha...writing is always cathartic. Unfortunately, my thought processes and grammar suffer a bit when I get a bit too emotional.

Well, here is a piece kinda centered on Ep13 of season 2.

 **Main themes:** _Asuka, Reina, substitute, confessions, **S2E13 spoilers**_

* * *

"There's something I wanted to tell you, Asuka-senpai." Kumiko clenched her fists, still trying to catch her breath, her gasps coming in short bursts, white wisps escaping her lips.

"Me? You were looking for me?" Asuka leaned forward slightly, grinning in that fox-like way she so often did.

"Yes."

"What is it? Is it relationship advice?" Asuka teased, but the joking smile couldn't reach her eyes. This was her defence mechanism, a strategy that distracted everyone from anything remotely serious. Asuka's naturally flirtatious personality was a godsend, helping her avoid the tedium of everyday drama. It worked on everyone except…

"Yes."

A pause. Asuka arched an eyebrow, a disbelieving smile on her lips. Disappointment dropped in the pit of her stomach and it soured her expression.

"Seriously?" Asuka had skeptical look on her face, but the pained emotion that marred Kumiko's features told her that the girl wasn't lying.

Trembling slightly, Kumiko took in a shaky breath. "I..used to not like you. You were senior to me and we played the same part, so I tried to ignore it. But you seemed so difficult…" Kumiko furrowed her brows, reliving the daily frustration she felt. It was a nostalgic feeling, so far from how she saw Asuka now. "In fact, I might have hated you."

Asuka suppressed the grimace that surfaced, her lips twitching only slightly. She flinched at the candor in Kumiko's words, but covered it up quickly as she let out one of her practiced laughs. "This is what you wanted to tell me?"

The older girl laughed. She couldn't help but laugh. It was a hollow laughter, but she had perfected it to sound somewhat human. Kumiko's confession wasn't what she expected. She thought it would be something related to that trumpet player, but it wasn't. _This_ was a joke. Asuka felt something stir within her, an emotion that seemed to be reserved only for the annoyingly straightforward Oumae Kumiko.

"Is it that funny?" Kumiko kept her head down, but peered up. She felt self-conscious, but forced herself to tell Asuka what had been gnawing away at her. With Asuka, everything was so difficult, so forced. It wasn't what she was used to. It wasn't what she wanted.

With Asuka, everything was different.

It wasn't like how it was with Reina…

"Well, yeah. I mean I always knew this." Asuka smirked, but there was a solemn look in her slate blue eyes.

"You didn't." Kumiko shook, her pent up frustrations erupting as she yelled out at the top of her lungs. She choked out the words, stifling the tears that stung so sharply.

"Because now…I love you, Asuka-senpai!"

Asuka's eyes shot wide open. Pure panic filtered through her and her heart started racing wildly. It wasn't often that anyone could make Tanaka Asuka feel this way. It was…uncomfortable.

"I always wondered what the hell was wrong with you." Kumiko continued, lashing out as she took a few steps forward. "Y-You wouldn't even show your true feelings and you always looked down on everyone. You said crap like you didn't care about your friends and you always think you're too good for everything…"

Asuka swallowed hard, feeling the atmosphere changing. She always joked about confessions of love, but she wasn't ready.

"But…but now, I love you…I love you so much and I'm lonely because you're leaving me." Kumiko sobbed loudly at this, feeling her knees go weak. However, she managed to stay standing with the last tendrils of her dignity.

"Is that what you wanted to say?"

 _Cold, detached, judgemental._

There was no humor in Asuka's tone, her eyes stone cold as she stared the girl down, annoyance in her voice. "Do you know what you really mean when you say that, Oumae-chan?"

Again, Asuka let her annoyance slip. She was displeased, frustrated, and…hurt. The older euphonium player knew Kumiko well. She knew what the brunette really wanted. She wasn't stupid. She wasn't blind. It was obvious that Kousaka Reina was the intended target for this heartfelt confession. Realizing this, Asuka felt a pang of resentment and jealousy echo inside her. Again, Asuka hated this uncomfortable feeling.

This was why she avoided such pointless drama.

The older girl continued to stare, daring Kumiko to say it again.

Kumiko sniffled, feeling wary. Her emotions were muddling her thoughts. She knew Asuka was right to be apprehensive. She knew that Asuka understood her true intentions. It was love, but it wasn't like the love that Kumiko reserved for a certain trumpeter. The love she held for Reina was all consuming, a bottomless vacuum that sucked her in.

But this...These feelings she had for Asuka were different. They were starkly different and Kumiko knew she was forcing it to fit the gaping hole that Reina left in her heart.

"I do understand what I'm saying." Regardless, Kumiko wanted this. She needed this. "I love you, Asuka-senpai. I...love you. I'm lonely without you. I can't bear to see you go."

None of this was a lie. Kumiko's shoulders shook with soft sobs as she hugged herself tightly. She was falling apart. Her sister, Asuka-senpai, and...Reina. they were all leaving her behind, leaving her alone.

"Oumae-chan…" Asuka shook her head, stern as she reprimanded the younger girl. "Your words are empty. There's no weight to them. You say them over and over again as if to convince yourself…but in the end, you're just as detached as always."

Kumiko blinked, a feeling of dread heavy in her chest. At this rate, she was going to lose Asuka too. Reina pushed her away and now Asuka was going to do the same thing.

"Don't…please, just…If anything, humor me." Kumiko laughed a humorless laugh, begging for the older girl to give her a break. Her tears continued to fall.

Asuka's shoes clacked on the concrete floors, brisk footsteps that caught Kumiko's attention. Before the younger girl realized what was happening, Asuka was in front of her, closer that she had ever been. Kumiko stared past her red glasses, locking gazes with a pair of cold blue eyes.

" _Kumiko."_

Kumiko flinched at the sound of her name coming from the older euphonist, but she liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

"Kumiko, do you think this is a game? Playing with other people's feelings is despicable…even for a person like you." Asuka used a finger to angle Kumiko's chin up, forcing the brunette to look at her, to feel the full brunt of the bitterness that dripped off her tongue.

"But I _do_ have feelings for you, Asuka-senpai…" Kumiko held the older girl's gaze with steadfast obstinacy, reaching over as she tangled her fingers in Asuka's jacket. She held on desperately, clutching the garment like it was the last thing that held her to her beloved senpai.

There was nothing but sincerity in Kumiko's voice and Asuka faltered. She let her hands fall limply to her side.

Softening for just a moment, the older girl smiled sadly. "I know, Oumae-chan. I know…" Asuka was no fool. She knew the boundaries between them had blurred ever so slightly.

Kumiko leaned forward, burying her face in Asuka's chest as she breathed deeply, taking in the girl's scent.

"I'm just desperate to hold onto something. I can't lose you too, Asuka-senpai."

"You're being overly dramatic." A smile. A smile full of pity for the younger girl.

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't change how I feel." The words were muffled into her jacket, Asuka's expression darkening.

"Ah, Oumae-chan…you're still as naïve as the first day I met you. I can't be the replacement you want. I'm no Kousaka and I'm nothing like your older sister." Asuka shook her head as she reached up to stroke Kumiko's back, trying to comfort the girl.

Kumiko grit her teeth and she clung to Asuka even tighter. The older girl hit the nail square on the head. The truth was ugly. That was exactly what Kumiko wanted. She wanted something, anything to blunt the pain of coming to terms with everything she stood to lose.

"I don't care. I need you, Asuka-senpai…"

Gently detaching Kumiko's hands from her jacket, Asuka took pity on the younger girl.

Brushing Kumiko's bangs back, Asuka caressed the girl's flushed cheeks, wiping away the last of her tears. "I…can't be your substitute, but the least I can do is comfort you…"

The taller girl leaned down, closing her eyes as she parted her lips.

Before Kumiko realized what was happening, Asuka was kissing her. They were kissing on the steps of the old school building, not caring who saw them.

The older girl wrapped her arms around her, and Kumiko melted into Asuka's embrace. It was warm and comforting, and she felt a sense of stability. She felt her world coming back together, all the right pieces in her hands again.

They kissed and kissed, Asuka's firm hands holding Kumiko tightly as she delved into the brunette's mouth.

As suddenly as it had happened, they parted. They stood at a comfortable distance from each other, their hot breaths leaving wispy trails in the wintry air.

Without warning, tears welled up in Kumiko's eyes, streaming down her face in thick droplets. She struggled to smile through her tears, but the muscles in her face refused to comply. A bittersweet feeling seeped into every inch of Kumiko's body and she broke down, sobbing heavily.

Asuka gathered the girl back into her arms, holding her protectively as she let Kumiko cry as much as she wanted.

It was a hard thing for the proud third year to admit, but she knew that she had feelings for her underclassman. It was an anti-climactic realization, but that was the only logical explanation.

Even if it was only for that moment, Asuka knew she was in love with Kumiko.


	9. Things that cannot be fixed (S2E13)

A/N: Hello, hello. It's me again. I wrote from Kumiko's POV last time, so I decided to do Reina's here. This is totally wishful thinking, changing all of Reina's heterosexual-ness into super gay things.

Reina always seemed so straight-laced to me and she doesn't really have any friends aside from Kumiko. Sooooo let's say that all her insecurities stem from the fear of losing her best friend. Yeah. Let's go with that.

 **Main themes:** _Jealousy, kiss, restraint_

* * *

Reina chewed on her lip as she walked aimlessly through the music room. It was empty, austere, and so Spartan after they cleaned it out for the party. She exited the room after a few minutes, feeling uncomfortable with the emptiness. She wasn't sure what she was even doing here.

Today was the third years' graduation ceremony.

The atmosphere in the school was strange because of all the bitter goodbyes, a sombre feeling that permeated through every classroom.

Getting overwhelmed by the mood, Reina felt oddly melancholic, sending her deep into contemplation. She was sad these days, her playing inconsistent. She didn't know when it started, but gradually, she found herself losing her focus, losing her objective. She wasn't the headstrong musician she used to be. It was ironic, but the better her playing got, the more uncertain her end goal became.

For as long as she remembered, it had always been Taki-sensei she worked so hard for. However, recently, things had changed. He wasn't the one she wanted to impress anymore.

It was Kumiko.

Reina bit down hard on her lip, a surge of emotion taking her breath away.

Suddenly, she tasted copper on her tongue. She brought a finger to her bottom lip, feeling a sticky substance coat her skin.

She saw red.

Reina licked her lips, enjoying the stinging sensation. It was a pleasant distraction. She needed to get away from Kumiko, to have her mind stop its pointless meandering.

But still, the girl couldn't help herself. She was in a nostalgic mood, her memories breaking through the flood gates as thoughts, emotions, and regrets filled her. Reina knew that she had been interested in Kumiko long before the Agata festival. From there, it all progressed so quickly, without her even considering the fact that it could be anything similar to what she felt for Taki-sensei. But now, Reina knew fully what her body and her heart were telling her all these months. She was in love with her best friend and it was foreign territory, a frightening fascination that swallowed her like a gaping abyss. It was different from the innocent admiration that she held for their teacher.

No.

This love was a parasite that latched its claws onto Reina, corrupting her whole. There were no words to describe how hard she tried to resist her feelings and her unnatural desires. No matter how she tried to change her mindset, she was obsessed, obsessed with wanting to ruin the one relationship she held dear. Kumiko was her everything and she couldn't risk sacrificing that to satiate the hunger she felt for the girl.

It was a struggle to keep from breaching the fragile boundaries she set up between her and Kumiko. They were only there as a formality, an expectation dictated by social norms. They were supposed to be close friends and nothing more. Despite this, the lines blurred far too often, muddling the intentions underlying their relationship. There was no shortage of intimate moments between them, but Reina had squandered them all. It surprised even herself how strong her willpower was, but it was fear that fueled her restraint whenever she felt herself slipping.

They had always been too close.

There were countless times where Reina wanted to grab the other girl and kiss her senseless.

Kumiko was a relentless tease, but it was only because of Reina's aggressive advances.

Faint touches, heated whispers, desperate embraces…

Their lips had grazed once or twice, a trembling closeness that Reina denied reluctantly. She was always the first one to pull away, dismissing the sexual tension between them. It was a difficult and constant torture and she could only withstand so much. She felt like she was going to break, the daily façade growing tiresome to keep up.

That's why she needed to hold onto something familiar, something stable and safe. For Reina, that was Taki-sensei. Her long-time mentor had been the sole constant in her life for so many years and throwing all her effort into the infatuation made Reina feel…normal. Taki-sensei became a distraction she turned to when she found herself having those sinful thoughts about Kumiko.

She was still broken, but at least, she held the pieces together.

However, the trumpeter's strategy wasn't failsafe. These days, it had gotten more difficult to maintain her composure, to stop from looking at Kumiko with those predatory eyes of hers. That was why…that was why things spiraled when Kumiko started spending more time with Asuka.

Reina knew that Kumiko cared for Asuka, that Kumiko held onto Asuka even tighter after the turmoil with her sister. Reina wasn't stupid. She knew more about Kumiko's life than she let on. She always had her eye on the brunette, observing and watching. As the months rolled by, Reina liked less and less of what she saw, wishing she could be less attentive.

 _First._

She had watched Kumiko from afar when she begged Asuka to return to the band, her face streaked with tears after her outburst. It bothered Reina to know that she wasn't the only one who elicited such strong emotions from the usually distant Kumiko.

This jealousy drove Reina to project her anger and frustration onto the euphonium player. She blamed Kumiko for keeping secrets, for not telling her about Taki-sensei. It was more about the loss for Reina. It was especially hard to take, knowing that Taki-sensei could never be her safe choice anymore and to know that Kumiko was treating her like everyone else.

If their bond was as special as she thought it was, they would have no secrets between them. Or that was what Reina had hoped.

 _Then._

She had seen Kumiko's hairpin, the one she received from Tsukamoto Shuuichi. It was an innocent gesture, but Reina noticed it on her music stand, next to a picture of her and Kumiko. Reina felt jealous, but he wasn't a threat. The trumpeter knew Kumiko well enough to understand that the trombonist was never in her sights.

 _And finally…_

At nationals, Reina felt farther than ever from Kumiko. She was grasping at straws, desperate to be close to the brunette again. Reina didn't care if she crossed those lines she was so cautious of before. She just wanted Kumiko back, but the girl had her own worries filling her mind, thoughts of her sister and Asuka consuming her every waking moment. There was no room for Reina.

Not anymore.

That was why Reina decided she'd had enough. She needed to vent, to scream and let out her frustrations.

She loved Taki-sensei, but she didn't _love_ him. It wasn't the same. Her confession was laden with a desperation, a last ditch effort to catch Kumiko's attention. Unfortunately, Reina realized too late that it only alienated the euphonium player even more. That night, she didn't even have a chance to explain herself, since Kumiko had run off to look for her sister.

After nationals, things had changed, drastically so.

It was then that Reina realized she was losing Kumiko. They still talked every day, spending their winter break together, going to morning practices together. But it was different from before. It was superficial, their closeness tainted. Kumiko would jerk away at her touch and laugh awkwardly when Reina put on her usual flirtatious charm.

There was a stiffness between them.

It was only something the two of them noticed; a subtle avoidance of the eyes, a careful consideration when they were beside each other. It was a glass wall that only thickened as time passed. Layers and layers were piled on, putting more and more distance between them. Reina tolerated it, adjusting her responses to match Kumiko's, to try and coax the girl to take down the wall.

Just when Reina thought she was making progress, graduation rolled around and a tearful good-bye was held for the third years. The stoic trumpeter didn't show it, but she was going to miss them, especially Kaori-senpai. Reina had been more social than people would have expected and she respected her upperclassmen. However, there was one third year that Reina could never get along with.

It was Asuka. The euphonium player was talented and smart, but Reina didn't like her.

In fact, she could say she hated her. It was irrational, but Reina grew to dislike Asuka because of how much Kumiko fixated on the older girl. It had been months since all the drama but Kumiko always had this melancholic look on her face when she thought about Asuka.

It drove Reina mad to know that Kumiko couldn't stop thinking about the other girl.

Filled with unbridled jealousy, Reina felt broken.

This wasn't her.

Sighing, Reina took a break from her introspective blabbering. She wandered the main floor of the old school building. She thought about getting in a few hours of practice, but they were going to have sectionals at noon. Suddenly, Reina found her attention stolen away by something outside. She was at the main entrance now, the outside deserted except for...

 _It was snowing._

However, that wasn't what she was looking at. Reina motioned to exit the building, feeling a chill wrack her bones as she pushed the door open ever so slightly. She looked over at the figure that was so familiar to her, a faint smile gracing her lips as she motioned to call out to the brunette.

She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening. Reina gripped the door handle as her face turned a deathly white. She felt lightheaded, dizzy, and nauseous. Her whole world was spinning as the shock ripped through her like a screwdriver to the chest.

Asuka was kissing Kumiko and…

Kumiko was kissing her back.

It was painful to watch, but Reina couldn't tear her eyes away.

And it was then…It was then that Reina knew she was truly broken, realizing that what they had could never be fixed.


	10. Things that cannot be said (S2E13)

**A/N:** This marks the end of my mini series in this short story collection.

I really don't know if I'll have the chance to upload any more stories here. School is starting soon and this semester, I need to study for a really important exam, so I doubt I'll be as active as I was before.

This is a sad time. It marks the end of my fun fanfiction writing binge. It also marks the beginning of a time where I will be studying during my every waking moment. Goodbye, social life. Not like I had one anyway.

Well, I will still try to tie up my loose ends and finish that multi-chp fic. I love writing KumiRei and I wish I could have had more time to flesh out some other stories I had in mind.

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this. I love happy endings.

 **Main themes:** _confessions of love, desperate kisses_

* * *

"I don't want to say goodbye!"

Reina flinched as she peeked out from behind the pillar. She was still a fair distance away from the two euphonium players, but she heard Kumiko's steadfast conviction crystal clear. The trumpeter bit her lip, tasting the metallic tang on her tongue once again. Her lips were drawn into a thin line, her eyes narrowing at the sight of tears in Kumiko's eyes.

Kumiko was sniffling, her nose red, her tears frozen on her cheeks.

Reina felt immeasurable jealousy as she watched Kumiko continue to cling to Asuka. She didn't know what kind of expression the older girl had on, but from the way Asuka had kissed Kumiko, Reina already had an idea.

The minutes droned on and Reina became numb. She was unable to hear the conversation between the two girls, their voices hushed, their faces close. They were too close. Reina couldn't bear to see them standing at such an intimate proximity. She could still remember when she was the only one who belonged at Kumiko's side. Now, Asuka had taken the place that was once reserved for her.

The older girl had also taken Kumiko's first kiss.

Green was all Reina could see as she continued to watch the two. Asuka handed Kumiko a tattered notebook and even from where Reina was standing, she could see the brunette's face light up. There was only love and adoration reflected in the younger girl's eyes as she stared up at Asuka. After another minute, the two euphonium players were saying their goodbyes. There was a reluctance between them, a heavy sense of longing left in their eyes as they parted.

Still watching, with her undivided attention fixated on Kumiko, Reina was filled with regret. She regretted so much. If only she had come to terms with her cowardly self, if she had accepted her growing feelings for Kumiko, none of this would have happened.

Reina was angry with herself.

Seconds dragged out into minutes and Kumiko continued to stand in the snow covered courtyard. She clutched Asuka's notebook to her chest, her gaze still on the curved path that lead out of the school grounds. It was sad for Reina to see, to see Kumiko standing there like a woeful puppy, waiting for the owner that had just abandoned her.

Letting out a shaky sigh, Reina stepped out from her hiding place. Her hands were frozen and her cheeks flushed from the cold air. She stood at the top of the stairs, hesitating before she yelled out, trying to control the trembling in her voice.

"Kumiko!"

The brunette turned suddenly at her name, shock registering in her eyes as she saw Reina. She wiped away her tears hastily on the long sleeves of her winter uniform. Dark blotches appeared on the brown fabric, seeping through to her skin. She slowly made her way to Reina, forcing a smile.

Reina hesitated even further, her heart wavering as she saw the raw emotion on Kumiko's face. The brunette laughed sheepishly.

A stray tear rolled down Kumiko's cheek and for a split second, her mask cracked, letting slip an expression that was beyond melancholy.

"Kumiko…" Reina reached out, wiping away the tear with the pad of her thumb. She lingered, trailing her fingers down as she framed the girl's face tenderly.

"I'm okay. Really." Kumiko forced another smile as she grabbed Reina's hand. She seemed to be contemplating something before she pressed the trumpeter's hand to her cheek, leaning into the warmth. Kumiko flashed Reina a lopsided smile, but it was tainted with melancholy.

Reina sighed, trying to reassure the girl, but she ended up with a sad smile on her lips. It was full of pity.

"You're a real mess right now." Reina withdrew her touch from the girl's face, scoffing as she grabbed Kumiko's hand roughly. "Let's get you cleaned up…" The trumpeter trailed off as she pulled Kumiko into the building, heading for the girl's washroom.

Kumiko went along silently, her bottom lip quivering as she caught a glimpse of Reina's pained expression. It was only for a split second, before she whipped around, trying to hide her emotions. At this point, Kumiko thought she had come to terms with her feelings for Reina. However, to see such a reaction from the trumpeter threw Kumiko back into deep contemplation.

She thought about Reina's confession to Taki-sensei.

She also thought about Asuka's gentle kiss.

And the one thing that smothered both these thoughts was the feeling of Reina's hand around her own. It was small, but her grip was strong. It gave Kumiko the sense that she could follow Reina to the ends of the earth, a feeling that used to consume her constantly. It was nostalgic, a sentiment that she had missed dearly.

However, there was no point in dwelling on the past. After all, Kumiko had decided that she was going to give up on Reina.

* * *

Reina turned on the tap, waiting for the water to warm as she pulled out her lavender handkerchief. She wet a corner of the cloth, turning to Kumiko as she dabbed at the brunette's face gingerly.

"You're a real mess…" Reina mustered up a sympathetic smile as she wiped away the tears that continued to fall. She cupped Kumiko's left cheek with her free hand, the temperature of their chilled skin matching one another.

"Reina…you already said that." Kumiko laughed weakly, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know." Reina paused, brushing Kumiko's hair back, smoothing out the tousled locks that Asuka had run her hands through.

There was a static stillness, the running water filling the silence.

Kumiko averted Reina's piercing gaze, her eyes half lidded as she turned away to focus on the basin between them.

Reina's stare was even more overbearing with the lack of words between them. She was fixated on the rosy red of Kumiko's cheeks, the remnants of tears in her golden eyes, and her shallow breaths that were stifling her sobs.

Taking in a deep breath, Reina let it out slowly, trying to control herself. She bit down on her lip. Hard.

Still, the tap went ignored, water running.

The two girls were frozen in inaction.

Kumiko let out a shaky sigh, her lips still trembling.

Reina's eyes widened at this and she knew she couldn't let this moment go to waste. She boldly broke the standoff, taking a step forward as she clasped both hands onto Kumiko's cheeks. She angled the brunette's chin upwards. There was only a split second of hesitation, but it was wiped clean once Reina met those wide amber eyes, still brimming with tears.

A muffled protest rang out as Reina crushed her lips to Kumiko's, her hands still firm in place despite the initial struggle. Reina pressed even harder, pushing the taller girl backwards against the rim of the sink. The shorter girl was aggressive and desperate in her advances.

Kumiko choked back a sob as she felt her tears overflow. She finally reciprocated, bringing her hands up shakily as she rested them on the small of Reina's back. Their kiss was salty, flavored by the conflicted tears that streamed down Kumiko's face. Their kiss also had a slight coppery taste; Reina's split lip reopening.

Despite all that, the two girls continued to ravage each other's mouths. Reina's hands moved from Kumiko's face to tangle in her brown locks. She was the one ruffling the euphonium player's hair now, not Asuka. The trumpeter ran her tongue along Kumiko's already swollen lips, pleading for the girl to give her more. Kumiko resisted only briefly, questioning whether or not this was reality or fiction. Despite the conflicted emotions, the brunette couldn't deny herself the one thing she had wanted most. She wanted Reina and now, the trumpeter was hers.

Realizing this, Kumiko relented. She cried even harder as Reina deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.

As Reina indulged in her desires, she felt a pang of guilt resound in her chest.

It was a heated few minutes, a length of time that seemed to be drawn out in unbridled desire, desperation, and agony.

Finally, they pulled away, panting. Kumiko half-stumbled backwards. She let out another sob, bringing her hands to her mouth as she cried. She hugged herself, her shoulders shaking violently. Anguish surged through her body as a strangled cry ripped from her throat.

Tears welled up in Reina's eyes as she witnessed the girl she loved break down in tears. Instinctively, the trumpeter breached the distance between them, gathering Kumiko into her arms as she held the girl tightly. This time, the euphonium player didn't resist, throwing her arms around Reina's neck as she sobbed into the girl's shoulder.

"Why…w-why would you do this…" Kumiko's voice was strained, her throat raw from crying. She clutched Reina tighter.

Reina cradled the girl's head against her and she felt her own tears wet her face. From the bottom of her heart, she felt guilt, self-loathing, and regret. She wondered now if it was worth it for those short minutes of pleasure. They were beyond repair now, their relationship teetering on the edge of a dark expanse.

"I-It's unfair, R-Reina…" Kumiko grit her teeth as she yelled out between sobs, grabbing fistfuls of Reina's uniform in her clenched hands. "You're being so unfair!"

"I…I know." Reina couldn't say anything else. She knew she had been foolish, stupid, and mistaken to think that they weren't meant to be more than just friends. She was mistaken to think that their relationship could be anywhere close to platonic. "I'm so sorry, Kumiko…I'm…so sorry."

Kumiko sobbed heavily, unable to control the dam of emotions that had been broken down. Just when she thought she was making progress, her plans were dashed. She thought she was getting over Reina, but it was only the opposite. The distance she wedged between them created an even deeper longing for the trumpeter, gouging an even larger hole in her heart where Reina held a special place. Kumiko had never admitted it to herself, much less anyone else, but she was madly in love with Reina. She was obsessed with the trumpeter, but it wasn't something she could ever say aloud.

"Kumiko, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot…I'm so sorry I've caused you so much grief."

Kumiko took a few deep breaths, stemming her hysteric crying. She sniffled, her eyes red as she looked up at Reina.

"I-I'm the idiot for putting up with you…" Kumiko stifled a sob as she let out her true feelings. "But you know I'd wait for you…forever…" Kumiko held onto that last word, finally understanding why that kiss with Asuka felt so different.

It felt so wrong. Without Reina, everything felt so wrong.

"Kumiko…" Reina smiled through her tears as she caressed the brunette's face with a trembling hand. "I'm so glad that you waited…I'm so glad that you don't hate me."

"Reina, you know that I could never hate you, because…" Kumiko grasped Reina's hand in her own, the sincerity in her eyes completing her sentence.

"K-Kumiko…I'm so sorry." It was Reina's turn to struggle with holding back her emotions. She choked back a heavy sob, tears spilling down her face. "I really am a fool. I was afraid that I would lose you…that what we had was just my imagination. I didn't face my fears until it was too late…I thought it was too late!" Reina lurched forward, grabbing Kumiko by the shoulders as she commanded the girl's full attention.

"I thought I had lost you to Asuka-senpai…"

Reina hugged Kumiko to her tightly.

Kumiko shook her head vigorously, happy to deny that wholeheartedly. "Reina, don't be silly. No matter how I tried to forget you…no matter how hard I tried to replace you...It never worked." A wide smile marred with tears graced the brunette's lips. All she could taste was salt.

There were tears and laughter between the two, filling the small room with a sense of relief and levity. The faucet was still running.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to say this, but I'm in love with you." Reina's tears subsided briefly, allowing her to convey her feelings without hindrance. Her voice was soft and still full of so much regret. "This is a real confession of love, Kumiko."

"I know, Reina." Kumiko soothingly stroked the trumpeter's hair and it was tears of joy that welling up in her eyes this time. Despite the heavy atmosphere, Kumiko couldn't help herself. It was definitely her bad personality that egged her on to continue.

"Does that mean…all your previous confessions were fake?" Kumiko managed a playful smirk, one that Reina couldn't see, but could hear in the girl's voice.

"No, they were real too." Reina laughed, a bittersweet lull in her voice as she replied, wanting so badly to apologize for her actions, for everything.

"I just didn't have the courage to tell you that."

Kumiko smiled.

"I always suspected that, but all that Taki-sensei stuff made me think twice…"

"Mmh." Reina let out a large sigh, tightening her arms around the taller girl. "I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier about Taki-sensei…I don't love Taki-sensei in the way I love you, Kumiko. And now…I'm glad that I was able to admit all these things I thought I could never say. It was an internal struggle for me that made no logical sense."

"That's so unlike you, Reina. You're usually so straightforward and blunt. You defy logic sometimes." Kumiko chuckled, her hands continuing to thread through Reina's hair. "But I still love that about you."

Those words were music to Reina's ears, eliciting a genuine smile from the trumpeter. She felt lighter now that the air had been cleared, that the feelings she suppressed were finally set free.

"Thank you for loving someone like me, Kumiko."


	11. Mangled Transparency (S2E11)

**A/N** : Hello, hello. I found this in one of my folders. It was meant to be a super angsty oneshot for S2E11 after the whole travesty of blah blah Reina and her heterosexuality but whatever.

I altered it a bit to give it more of a happy ending, so it may seem a bit disjointed. I also added this in randomly to the chapter progression since...I felt like it. It's a bit different - not in chronological order, but oh well.

Please enjoy and drop me a review if you liked it.

* * *

These days, Kumiko found herself lying more often than not. Her mask was more opaque than usual, getting thicker, but still it was almost like a second skin. She treated everyone the same way. No one was going to see her true face, not even Reina.

Especially not Reina.

With the silent treatment she got from the trumpet player, Kumiko knew something was wrong. They hadn't talked recently, but there was no helping it. Kumiko was busy with other things, busy with Asuka-senpai, and busy drowning herself in distractions. If she didn't preoccupy herself, she was afraid she would lose herself in her overthinking, in her self-righteous indulgence of unrequited love.

It was an insidious sort of pain that Kumiko was painfully aware of and it grew slowly and steadily inside her, consuming her until her chest tightened at every mention of Kousaka Reina. Over the years, Kumiko had become an expert at hiding how she felt, at maintaining her distance. She made a mistake with Reina, letting the girl see a glimpse of her true self. This whole week was tedious, coming to that realization when she saw how flustered Reina was with Taki-sensei.

Kumiko never knew that Reina could be so meek and frighteningly...normal. It made her sick to her stomach to know that Taki-sensei ruined her image of the perfect Kousaka Reina.

Hazuki and Midori had asked if everything was alright. Kumiko did nothing but smile politely and brush it off. If her friends knew how untruthful she was, Kumiko knew they'd be worried.

If Asuka-senpai knew how many lies she had told this week, she'd raise her eyebrow, but chalk it up to human nature.

If Reina knew how often she said something without meaning a single word of it, she would definitely be livid. Kumiko could only imagine the look on her face if she knew she had started wearing her mask more often around the trumpeter. In fact, Kumiko didn't feel comfortable without it when she was with Reina. It was subtle, but pronounced. She had distanced herself from the trumpet player on purpose. She felt uneasy knowing that Reina was angry with her, but she also felt relieved. It gave her time to think, time to ruminate.

Kumiko hated that she had to do this, to block Reina out, to hide away a part of her that she didn't dare show the other girl. She wondered if Reina knew, if she knew all the lies she'd spun, all the omissions, the near-truths.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Reina stood at the railing, staring straight over the edge. Her voice was quiet, but firm, laced with hurt and betrayal. She stared at the flickering cityscape, her tight ponytail swaying in the breeze.

Kumiko watched Reina, her chest tightening at the sight of the trumpeter's white knuckles as she gripped the railing.

"I didn't think it was important."

This wasn't a lie. Not technically.

Kumiko said this without hesitation, but her mask was still affixed to her face, a perfect imitation. She was conflicted with herself. She didn't want to see Reina's reaction to the news. She didn't want to know how much the knew had hurt the trumpeter. At the same time, she relished the controlled anger in her voice, the unmistakable hurt that marred Reina's usual confidence. It was so deliciously satisfying, but seeing Reina in pain was more difficult than she could ever have prepared herself for.

"But still, I…"

"I would have wanted you to tell me."

Kumiko looked down, her eyes glued on the glittering scenery that seemed to outshine Reina. It was a dazzling sight, but the brunette couldn't help but think back to the Agata festival, when Reina was the only thing she could focus on, an entrancing beauty that was more beautiful than the city lights. It was sad how dull Reina was today, how her love for Taki-sensei smothered her. Kumiko hated this side of Reina and she hated herself for feeling this way. She knew it wasn't Reina who had changed the scenery. Kumiko knew it was her own ugly feelings, her jealousy and her festering desire that caused her to project her aggression like this.

"Sorry."

Kumiko wasn't sorry. She felt pity for Reina and for herself, but she wasn't sorry about prolonging her own heartache. Now that it was here, she wished that Reina had never found out.

At that moment, Reina turned to look at Kumiko, shocked at the apology, shocked that there wasn't more resistance, that there wasn't more of a reason. They locked eyes and Reina's deep amethyst eyes shimmered as they welled with tears. It was a look of indignant desperation, of sadness.

Kumiko knew Reina was angry with her, that the girl wouldn't accept her simple 'sorry'.

She understood Reina's feelings for Taki-sensei, a torrid mix of admiration, aspiration, and infatuation. If anyone understood Reina, it was Kumiko. After all, not only did the euphonium player have a knack for seeing through everyone's façade, but she knew how Reina felt because…

She harbored the same feelings.

It wasn't for Shuuichi, her childhood friend, or Asuka-senpai, everyone's idol… It wasn't even the stern but gentle Taki-sensei that all the girls went wild for, the man that Reina was obsessed with.

Biting her lip, Kumiko swore under her breath. She knew Taki-sensei was man that she could never come to hate. He was dedicated, caring, and with his tragic backstory, no one could find fault with him. However, Kumiko always blamed him. She blamed him for ruining everything. Kumiko blamed him for stealing Reina's heart when it should have been hers for the taking.

"Would you have ever told me if I didn't ask you to come here tonight?"

Kumiko sighed, laying her shaky hand atop Reina's on the metal railing. "You might think I'm awful for saying this, but…no."

Reina gripped the bannister, Kumiko feeling the tightening of the girl's knuckles under her palm.

"Why? I thought we were…" Reina paused and there was a sharp inhale as she took in a breath.

" _Close_."

Kumiko bit her lip as that word cut through the night air. It felt like a knife to her chest, another black mark against the feelings she held for her best friend. "We are, but I didn't think it was something we needed to talk about."

Reina bit her lip, feeling the quivering become uncontrollable. She laced her fingers through Kumiko's, desperate to hold onto the bonds she thought were so strong.

"I'm just sorry you had to hear about it from everyone else."

Kumiko's words hung in the air, cushioned by Reina's contemplative silence. Reina squeezed Kumiko's hand, unsure of what to make of that resolute statement. She wanted an explanation, but it didn't seem like Kumiko was going to continue.

"...And I'm sorry for making such a big fuss about it. No matter how I acted, I still care about you, Kumiko." Reina looked over, stray tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Reina." Kumiko forced a smile, but knew it wasn't as genuine as she wanted it to be. "I'm glad you understand."

Kumiko faltered, unable to catch the slip. Her intonation was off, her bitterness seeping through.

Reina's expression changed, an unreadable emotion flashing across her face for just a split second.

Ah, she definitely messed up.

Kumiko looked away abruptly, staring out at the city lights below. There was an awkward silence that blanketed them, something floating around in the air, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Kumiko, you might think I'm awful for saying this, but…you're a terrible liar."

Kumiko swallowed her apprehension, turning her head to meet Reina's eyes again. There was a sad smile on her lips, a hesitancy in her eyes. Kumiko dreaded the trumpeter's next sentence. She knew something was amiss.

"You should have told me, you know?"

Kumiko clenched her jaw, averting her eyes.

"I knew it could never be true."

Letting out a sigh, Kumiko shook her head. "It is true. You heard it from Hazuki-chan and even Asuka-senpai, didn't you?"

Reina made a face, remembering the unpleasant memory. "I did. And I saw it with my own eyes, but I still don't believe it. It's not like you, Kumiko."

There was a pause as Kumiko narrowed her eyes, feeling the bottled up emotions rush in like high tide. It was an undulating sort of discomfort, pushing and threatening to burst in her chest. She needed to get it out.

"How would you know, Reina?" Kumiko clenched her jaw tightly, her emotions spilling out. Hot tears stung the corners of her eyes. "You've been so busy fawning over Taki-sensei after all…"

Reina shook her head, guilt pulling at her awkward smile. "I know. And it was stupid of me. In a way, I do love Taki-sensei, but…it's not really the kind of love I would get _this_ upset over."

Kumiko looked everywhere except for Reina's face, not wanting to see the pitiful smile she suspected would be waiting for her. Reina was always good with her words.

"Kumiko, it's ridiculous that you're going out with Tsukamoto."

At that, Kumiko snapped her head up, fixing Reina with a glare. She suddenly felt angry, angry at Reina for wanting to monopolize her life, angry at Shuuichi for not being as perceptive as Reina, and most of all, she was angry with herself. She was so angry that she was petty enough to be dating Shuuichi, desperate enough to think that Reina would be jealous. That Reina, of all people, would be writhing in jealousy after being kept out of the loop, after Kumiko rendered their confessions of love invalid by agreeing to date her childhood friend.

 _"Why is it so ridiculous?"_

Reina simply smiled at Kumiko's sharp retort. Guilty, apologetic, regretful. Reina's expression mirrored Kumiko's perfectly.

"I know it's ridiculous because…"

Kumiko held her breath, knowing that she had been exposed, that her lies were too transparent, too tainted with the emotions she wore on her sleeve.

"You're in love with me, Kumiko."

The words hit Kumiko hard. It took the breath out of her and she felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest. She gulped, her breathing shallow and uneven. Her voice quiet, Kumiko mustered up the courage to explain herself.

"I…I just thought that some things were just better left unsaid."

The tears were streaming thickly down Reina's face now, but a look of relief washed over her. She was laughing, shaking her head at the turn of events. She took a step forward, throwing her arms around Kumiko as she buried her face in the crook of the taller girl's neck.

"R-Reina?" Kumiko was perplexed, her mind not able to process what just happened.

"Y-you really are terrible, you know that?" Reina clutched Kumiko tightly, letting out a frustrated scream that was muffled in the brunette's sweater. "You're such an idiot!"

Kumiko stood, blinking as Reina berated her with insults, letting out her frustrations and tears, both of which were soaking into her sweater.

After a few minutes, Reina detached herself from Kumiko, taking a deep breath. Her face was flushed and tear-streaked.

"It was so frustrating to hear about you dating him, to see you walking arm-in-arm with him…You don't know how many times I thought about rushing over there and just yanking you away! Kumiko!" Reina stopped her tirade briefly, holding Kumiko's gaze with her own. "I freaked out like crazy and I didn't know why I didn't notice it earlier…that it was all my fault."

Kumiko was dumbstruck, reality sinking in as she realized that her underhanded tactics had…worked?

"I'm really the worst…truly!" Reina let out a humorless laugh. "I thought _you_ were a bad liar, but I realized that maybe I'm an even bigger one." The trumpeter let her lips curl up in self-disdain, in contempt for her foolishness.

"What do you mean, Reina?" Kumiko let out a squeak, her voice uncertain, still in shock over how wrong she was.

"I'd known about your feelings for a long time now, but I…I was stupid. I told myself that what we had was different from what 'love' was supposed to be. I thought that 'love' was how I felt about Taki-sensei." Reina gripped Kumiko's hands in her own. "I was so wrong. I was so stupid…so blind that it took Tsukamoto to bring me to my senses."

"I-I'm sorry about the Shuuichi thing…"

Reina laughed at that, shaking her head. "I should thank you. I'm stupid and stubborn…and…insufferably dense. I felt like my world was ending when I saw you with him. That was when I knew."

"Knew what?" Kumiko felt the question reverberate in her mind. She wanted to know. She needed to know. She needed to hear the words from Reina's mouth. She looked on expectantly, waiting with bated breath.

"It was then that I realized that while you were lying to me, I was lying to myself about how much you mean to me, Kumiko...and how much I love you."

Kumiko felt tears well up in her own eyes, glad that she wouldn't have to continue with the lies. Apparently, she wasn't any good at it, so it was for the better. Tired and relieved, she felt herself relax as she finally tore off her mask. It was suffocating and restrictive, and she was sure that it had never been of any use. Reina had seen through her from the very start.


End file.
